Vivid Innocence
by mystic-water
Summary: When the Blade Breakers save a Canadian girl from a strange attacker, they take her under their wing. But by doing so, the boys find themselves being pulled into a conspiracy unlike any other. How is the girl involved? KaiOC Warning: Marysue COMPLETE
1. The Cry

Beyblade..  
  
Don't take any of it the wrong way, I'm a Canadian too..so im not racist or w.e. And i don't own beyblade though i wish i did.  
  
The Cry: (Chappie 1)  
  
Tyson was munching down his 5th burger, in White Spot. The Blade Breakers were in Canada, for a short while, visiting before the headed out to Australia, for the Australian tournament.  
  
"Tyson pipe down a moment!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Wah?" Tyson asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Just shut up, I could of sworn I heard something.." Kai listening intensely as did every one else, curious of what Kai had heard.  
  
Tyson swallowed hard, as he heard, "Get away from me!" it was rather loud.  
  
"We should go check it out.." Suggested Max, as he arose from the table.  
  
"Right!" Agreed Tyson and Ray at once, as Kenny paid the bill up at the front then followed the team down the street to the park.  
  
The team ran fast, and came to a halt when they saw what was happening. A girl, with red hair and hazel eyes, was being held by two older boys, they were holding her arms back, making sure she couldn't run. She wore, a pair of old jeans that were faded a bit, and a tye-dye blue tank top, with her short hair up in a half pony tail. Two Beyblade's in front of her battling. One a aqua color one, with an amazing spin, but it had appeared to be losing. And a black beyblade, glowing a bit as it spun rapidly, causing sparks to fly, as it rammed against the other. And in front of the girl and the two boys holding her back. Was a tall boy, short brown hair, and deep green eyes, glaring at the two blades. The Blade breakers noticed a mess behind the struggling girl, her stuff was scattered every where, on the bench and the cement. Her bag must had been thrown ten feet.  
  
"Stop it! My Blade!" The girl shrieked as she watched the aqua blade suffer.  
  
"I love to see you suffer..." Smirked the black haired boy, "Alright, attack!" He yelled, just as the blade was about to completely thrash the aqua one, Tyson ripped out his blade, and knocked the black blade off balance, sending it flying 5 feet away.  
  
"Hey you big bully! That's no way to bey blade!" Frowned Tyson, catching his blade in his hand.  
  
The girls eyes lit up, when she realized it was Tyson standing in front of the black haired boy.  
  
Then realizing she was still in a hold, tried to struggle out of their grasp, "Let go of me!" She squealed.  
  
"You heard the girl let her go!" Demanded Kai as he walked up to the two boys, "Girls may be weak, but that's no reason to take advantage of them!"  
  
The girl smiled a little, Kai noticed her smile and wondered why she was not offended by his remark.  
  
"Do as he says!" Agreed Ray.  
  
One of the boys frowned, "Fine.." But he had a mischievous smirk on, "Defeat Stephen, and she's all yours..."  
  
"Alright then!" Bellowed Tyson bearing a fist and his beyblade Dragoon.  
  
"No Tyson, this match is mine!" Grinned Max, "Besides I need some touch up practice any way!"as he set his blade on his launcher, as did Stephen.  
  
"Go Max, whop some Canadian Ass!!" Ray laughed.  
  
"Alright then! 3...2....1...Let it RIP!" Roared Tyson, as he announced the match. The beyblades launched, and hit the cement intensely thrashing at each other.  
  
"Careful! Stephen is strong!" Gasped the girl, as she struggled a bit in the other boys grasps.  
  
"Draciel! Let's show him how it's done! Attack!" And with that Stephen's blade was sent flying.  
  
"Alright Max!" Laughed Tyson and Ray, slapping him on the back.  
  
Kai turned to the girl and the two boys holding her back, "Alright, hand her over!" he demanded.  
  
Stephen nodded, with a smirk. Then suddenly one of the boys hit her on the back of the head with what appeared to be a rock, causing her to blackout. Then they threw her at Kai. Kai caught her quickly before she fell. Kai held her up a bit as she lay limp in his arms.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson barked, as Ray held him back.  
  
"Let that be a warning Kristy...Next time, no one will be able to help you.." Hissed Stephen as he and the two other boys walked away. Tyson picked up the girls blade, as Kai, threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"We mise well take her back to the hotel..." Moaned Kai, as he headed back to the 'Days Inn'.  
  
The boys nodded and followed the irritated Kai.  
  
~Hotel~  
  
Kai lay the girl on the bed, as she began to stir a little.  
  
The girl moaned, "Oooh my head.." She gasped as she rubbed her head opening her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Tyson. The girl nodded.  
  
"Here.." Kenny smiled handing the girl a cup of hot tea.  
  
The girl sat up and took it, "Thanks..." the girl then looked around the room. She noticed everyone was staring blankly at her, "Thank you for getting me away from them.." The girl muttered.  
  
"It was nothing, we all do that sort of thing often.." Tyson gloated, causing the girl to giggle a bit at Kai's reaction.  
  
"So what's your name?" Ray asked.  
  
"Kristy..." The girl smiled, as she took a sip of her hot liquid.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Tyson, and we are the-" but before Tyson could finish, Kristy cut in.  
  
"The Blade Breakers...I know all about you....Here in Canada, you have all earned a name for your selves, definitely famous the last time I checked..." Kristy turned to Max, "Your Max," she then turned to Ray, "Ray...." she then spun around to Kai, was off in the far corner, "And the quiet one..Kai..." She then noticed Kenny, "Kenny right?" She asked.  
  
Kenny nodded then held up his laptop, "And this is-" once again interrupted.  
  
"Dizzera...." A long paused followed after Kristy's gasp.  
  
"Kristy..." Dizzi whispered.  
  
Kristy closed her eyes and folded her arms as Kai usually did, looking away, "How's your new life?"  
  
"Oh Kristy!" Dizzi said with an undertone, "You didn't actually believe I left you on purpose?"  
  
"Then why did you?!" Kristy snapped placing her hands on her hips as her eyes flashed open, "I wasn't mistreating you, and I have always beybladed from the heart! Considering you left me when I needed you most!" Kristy spat.  
  
"I know...A lot of wired things have happened to me..I mean look at me, I'm in Chief's laptop! I still don't know why I was transported into Kenny's blade..." She explained.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway! I don't need you anymore! I can do fine on my own!" Kristy snapped trying to sound as though she didn't care.  
  
Dizzi chuckled, "Just like you..."  
  
Kristy stuck out her tongue making a "Nmmm" sound. Dizzi replied the same way, "Naahhhh!"  
  
Kenny sweat-dropped, "Dizzi was your bit-beast?" he gasped.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, although she did things her own way, and never listened to me..we were both a great team! Then one night while I was taking her out for a spin, a light left my bit-best, and so did she..." Kristy explained.  
  
"That must have been when she came into my blade.." Kenny assumed.  
  
Kristy waved her hand around as if tossing the subject aside, "Anyway enough about the past....What are the Blade Breakers doing in Canada?"  
  
"Visiting!" Laughed Tyson.  
  
"You'll love it here!" Smiled Kristy.  
  
"We already are! Hey? You want us to walk you home?" Asked Ray, "It's rather dark out now, don't want those guys coming back.."  
  
Kristy looked away, "Home?" She swallowed hard.  
  
Max was sensing the tension.  
  
"I can't..." She finally said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Oh jeez.." Dizzi sighed sadly as if remembering something.  
  
Kristy bit her lower lip, "I don't have one..."  
  
"What?" Tyson and Max gasped at once.  
  
Kristy rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "The thing is..I'm a...orphan...Mum died giving birth..father died when I was seven...he was on a plane to Texas for his training as a store manager..." She sighed.  
  
"Oh.." Ray felt bad now.  
  
"So then where do you stay?" Asked Max sympathetically.  
  
"The streets, the park..." Kristy shrugged, "I normally sleep in the trees...Where it's safe."  
  
Tyson frowned, "Why do that? Your welcomed to stay here... Right?" Tyson asked Ray. Ray nodded, so did Max.  
  
"I didn't ask for your sympathy..." Kristy tried to talk them out of it. But it was no use when Tyson had an idea.  
  
"You'll have to stay in Ray and Kai's room though....Our room has a full house!" Explained Tyson.  
  
"Typical..." Muttered Kai, as he disappeared into his room. Kristy languished, as she saw Kai disappear.  
  
"I don't think he wants me here..maybe I should go..." Kristy started to head for the door, but Ray grabbed her wrist and began to pull her into their room, "Don't' worry about Kai..."  
  
Kristy glance to Tyson and Max, who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Sour-pants will have to live through it!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Besides he'll get over it.." Assured Max. While Kenny nodded.  
  
~Kai/Ray/Kristy's room~  
  
Kai had already been laying on top of his bed, with only his boxers on. Ray just changed into his white shirt, and kept his regular pants on. Max had lent Kristy a long tee-shirt to wear.  
  
Kristy came out of the washroom, her red hair let down as it rested on her shoulders, and a long baggy tee-shirt down to her knees.  
  
Ray had set up a bed in-between Kai and Ray's bed, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the ground.." he smiled.  
  
"No Ray...This is your guy's room not mine, I'll be fine on the ground..it's much better than the tree's anyway." She smiled at him, as she set down her beyblade on the night table, and sat down on the blankets.  
  
"Uh..okay.." Ray hesitated as he went to his bed. He then turned off the light, "Night Kai.. Night Kristy.." he yawned.  
  
Kai just grunted.  
  
"Night...and thanks again..for everything.." Kristy turned on her side and fell to sleep. 'My friends at school are never going to believe me when I tell them, I spent the weekend with the Blade Breakers...' She thought as she drifted off.  
  
~Tyson/Max/Kenny/Dizzi's room~ Tyson was snoring loudly, Max was : ZzZzzZzzZzZZzz  
  
And Dizzi and Kenny were up late again that night. 


	2. FlashBacks

Flash backs....(Chappie 2)---short---dont own beyblade  
  
  
  
~Kai/Ray/Kristy's room~  
  
Kristy had only been sleeping about 2 hours when she awoke with a start, she was crying. Kristy furiously wiped her tears, she hated it when she cried she felt weak. She then remembered why she was crying in her sleep.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Good Bye Daddy! I'll miss you!" Called the young seven year old, as she stood at the air port and said good bye to her father who waved back.  
  
"Be good for Hayley for me okay? Love you Kristy see you in two weeks!" Waved Kristy's father as he bored the plane.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, Dizzi will take good care of me! Wont you?" Kristy smiled down at her blade, it glowed a bit in response. As he babysitter took her home.  
  
-that night-  
  
There was a phone call in the middle of the night. Hayley answered it. Kristy hoping it was her father calling, crept downstairs.  
  
"Hullo?" Hayley picked up the phone. "Oh no, I'm babysitting Kristy.....Yes..." There was a long pause, "Oh god...Oh no..." Hayley began to choke up. She then nodded at the phone, "Yes, I'll try to tell her..ok....Thank you..Good bye.." Hayley hung up the phone, and looked directly at Kristy.  
  
"Your up?" Hayley sounded upset.  
  
"What's wrong, Hayley?" Kristy asked innocently, "Was that daddy?"  
  
Hayley went and sat by Kristy on the stairs. She held Kristy's hands, "I'm so sorry..." she began.  
  
"Hayley...What did you do?" Kristy asked kindly.  
  
"Your Dad....He's not coming home Kristy....There was an accident...The plane crashed sweetie... Your Daddy's not coming home..." Hayley tried to explain.  
  
"Why...." Kristy asked fearing the worst.  
  
"He's dead, pumpkin....I'm sorry..." Hayley broke in to soft tears.  
  
"No..." Kristy began to huff, then she began to sob as she flew into Hayley's arms, "No!" She squealed, "NO!!!!"  
  
Flash Back Ends  
  
Kristy angrily wiped her tears, she hated it when she relived that night. Little did she know her weeps woke Kai up. Kristy huffed as she stood up and grabbed her blade.  
  
"I can't stay here!" She murmured, and she as she reached out to open the door, a voice startled her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Kristy spun around, it was Kai.  
  
Kristy huffed, "Why would you care!" She turned around about to open the door.  
  
"You were crying?" Kai made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Kristy hung her head in shame, "You heard me huh?"  
  
"Vaguely.." Kai muttered.  
  
"I should go..I'm not completely use to being around guys..." Kristy sighed.  
  
"Just as I am not around girls..but you don't see me complaining..." Kai frowned.  
  
"You obviously don't want me here..I should.."  
  
"You said that..not me.." Kai smirked.  
  
"You don't have to say it.." Kristy sighed as she turned away again.  
  
Kai grabbed her wrist, "If your going for a walk, your not going out there alone..." He growled.  
  
Kristy leered as she threw on her pair of jeans underneath the night shirt Max had leant her, "Fine then, come with me.." And with that Kristy left the bed room, and walked out of their room, Kai following closely behind. 


	3. A night of Fears

Aww u ppl'z are soo sweet.. *Disclaimer- dunt own beyblade..only Kai! My kai! lol I wish! * Fairy Queen: Glad u like...and dunt owrry i will continue for my sake as well..lol, and for the love of Kai ;) THANK U for rreading!! :D I fell so happi! Sam: Lol, yeah... I did that just for u frum ur review in Toiled Heartz! dunt worry more of shirtless hot Kai to come! Promise! thnx bunchies for reading! Jelly Bean + Inugurl: Glad u like, I'll try to update as much as i kan..otay? thanx 4 ur review Epitaph Munku: Glad u agree with sam and I about Kai's boxer'z lol, I'm sure we all do! mmm.... and yes they are the same age...aww and thanx for ur reviews! and u'll see in the next few chappies about the school thingy otay? thanx! In fact thank u all for reading..love ur reviews!!  
  
A night of Fears: (Chappie 3)  
  
~Outside~  
  
"I heard you are one of the best BeyBlader's around...is it true?" Kristy asked, as Kai and her were taking a walk through the dim park.  
  
"I guess...Want a demo?" Kai smirked.  
  
"No, I don't want my blade thrash thanks!" Kristy stuck out her tongue at Kai.  
  
Kai shrugged, "Suit yourself." But Kristy would get a demo, not of his bladeing skills but of his protectiveness, it was just around the corner. Kristy and Kai, came around a bend in the trail, when in front of them, stood Stephen and the two boys.  
  
"Kristy..." Grinned Stephen.  
  
Kristy gasped, as she ran behind Kai, who just stood his ground. "Get away from me!" She barked.  
  
"You know what I want....So hand it over...Or else..." Snapped Stephen out stretching his hand.  
  
Kristy beared her fist, as Kai stepped forward, "Or else what?" he asked with an undertone.  
  
Stephen raised a gun with his other hand straight at Kai's chest.  
  
Kristy gasped, "Stephen no!" Instinctively, she tugged on Kai's arm, "Stand down Kai...I don't want you hurt..." She whispered, tugging his arm a bit harder.  
  
"Give it! Or you both die!" Said one of the boys, snatching Kristy by the arm. Kai glanced at Kristy. Who was forced to let go of his arm.  
  
"Let her go!" Kai snapped.  
  
"I don't have it!" Pleaded Kristy truthfully.  
  
"Search her!" Demanded Stephen, as both boys, searched Kristy, with no avail.  
  
"Nothing sir.." Stated one.  
  
Stephen now angry, hit Kai with the bottom of his gun, knocking him out.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped, as she tried to run for him, she was suddenly knocked out too.  
  
"C'mon!" Stephen snapped, as they dragged the two limp bodies away.  
  
~Cold Dark Room~  
  
Kai woke up in a cold damp and dark room. The sound of dripping water echoed. Kai glanced over to see Kristy, unconscious. He quickly crawled over to her, to make sure she wasn't shot. Luckily she woke up, when he shook her.  
  
Kristy sat up and stared at the eyeing Kai. Kristy moaned as she sat up, "Wa-What happened?"  
  
"Stephen knocked us out.." Stated Kai, as he began to look around the dark room.  
  
Kristy looked downward in shame, "Sorry I got you all wrapped up in this..." She sighed.  
  
"What does this Stephen guy want from you anyway, that he is willing to kill for?" Kai asked in his usual tone, ignoring the apology.  
  
"My bit-best...." Kristy admitted.  
  
"Bit-beast? Aren't you an amateur?" Kai asked bitterly.  
  
Kristy grinned, "That's what people see me as, because I don't show it...but I do own one, in fact I'm a great blader even without it...I just put on a mask...to hide myself.." Kristy sighed.  
  
"What is your Bit-beast?" Kai asked giving her curious looks.  
  
"KittieFae...." Kristy sighed, as she slumped down against the wall.  
  
"That doesn't sound very strong to me! Why is he after it anyway?" Kai frowned.  
  
"Because KittieFae is strong....I know about your search for the legendary Bit-beasts, and I'm afraid KittieFae is one of them....." Kristy languished.  
  
"How do you know about the legendary beasts...?" Kai asked curiously with a monotone, with his usual careless act.  
  
"Duh, I have one!" Kristy laughed, "And Stephen is searching for them just like you!"  
  
Kai just frowned as he stood up, refusing to ask how or why she knew of the legendary bit-beasts, how could she possibly know she owned one, "We have to get out of here...." Kai began to look around the dimmed room, for any sign of escape.  
  
"It's no use..." Kristy sighed.  
  
Kai just ignored her and continued searching. Suddenly Kai found a loose board, and began to lift it, it opened as it lead to a sewage system. Kristy stood up and followed Kai, to see what he had discovered.  
  
"A sewer!" Kristy gasped, as she leaned over. She then let out a tone of disgust as she smelt the stench that rose from it. Kristy's face lit up, "We should hurry if we don't want Stephen to kill us..most likely I'll be the first to go.."  
  
"Let's go," Kai grabbed Kristy's wrist although she hesitated.  
  
Kai jumped in first with a 'splush' and 'uugg' of disgust, he then turned up, and to his surprise he held his arms up for her to jump down. Kristy raised an eye brow at Kai. "Well...Hurry up already..I'm not getting any younger you know? I wont let you fall!" Kai frowned, as he was getting impatient.  
  
Kristy nodded, and jumped down, in Kai's arms. Kai caught her and slowly lowered her into the repulsing waste. Face to face, the stared at each other for a moment before, Kai once again grabbed Kristy be the wrist and dragged her along behind him until, they found a sewer lid that led to above ground. Kai stood up on part of the ladder, and lifted the lid off to the side, he heaved himself up. Then kneeled down, holding out his hand for Kristy to grab. Why was he beginning so...nice, as people called it, towards this girl. A complete stranger. He lifted her up. This sewage system had led them back to the park entrance.  
  
She muttered, "Thanks..." as they raced back to the hotel.  
  
"Just keep up!" Barked Kai.  
  
As they raced, little did they know was they were being watched, by unforgiving eyes. Just then 'bang' a spark appeared before Kai's feet as he came to a dead stop and Kristy bumped into him completely shocked.  
  
"That was a gun shot!" Kristy gasped, as she looked frantically around.  
  
"We're begin shot at!" Kai growled, as he also looked around angrily.  
  
"Run Kai!" Kristy hissed, as he turned around facing another direction.  
  
Kai was shocked, he should have said that first... "No!"  
  
Just then Stephen and the two boys stood in front of them. Stephen snickered, as he and the others held up a gun each.  
  
"Oh no.." Kristy gasped staggering backwards.  
  
"Get over here Kristy now! Or your boyfriend get's it!" Stephen growled.  
  
Kristy swallowed hard, as Kai warned her not to do it. "Kristy!" Kai warned her with a undertone.  
  
"Now Kristy!"Stephen barked. Kristy glanced uneasily to Kai, then to Stephen, she then took a step forward towards him.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai hissed, as she took another step.  
  
"Sorry, Kai..The Blade Breakers need you..." Kristy sighed, as she took another step closer to Stephen, "I'm just another girl.." she sighed.  
  
Stephen then abruptly, snatched Kristy by the arm, and hauled her close to him. Kristy gasped at his force. He held her tightly, making sure she couldn't move under his thrusted lock. Stephen then slowly moved Kristy's hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing her neck, as he began to kiss it. Kristy struggled, as he held her firmly. She then flinched and shrugged him off in disgust, "Stop it!" She snapped with a growl.  
  
Kai took a step forward bearing his fists, but stopped quickly, when one of the boys loaded the trigger on the gun, "Ta-clik..."  
  
"Henry! No!" Kristy pleaded as the boy smirked at Kai. "Leave him out of this! I'll come with you!"  
  
"Boss?" asked the boy named Henry for reassurance. Stephen nodded in approval. Henry lowered the gun still glaring at Kai.  
  
"Henry! Mikey! Let's go!" Stephen growled as he tugged on Kristy's arm, she flinched a little as she staggered, beside him.  
  
Kristy glance back for a moment, "I'm sorry.." she mouthed him, then looked away. Leaving Kai still standing there.  
  
What could he do? He knew if he returned without her, Tyson and the gang would be pissed, but what did he care, right? He was about to turn and walk back to the hotel when he heard Kristy yell.  
  
"No! Let......Go......of......ME!!" It sounded like she was struggling through each pause.  
  
Kai raced down the ally way to see a sight he wish he hadn't. Stephen had Kristy by the wrists, as she tried to fight him off. Mikey and Henry had one foot each, as they slammed them down to the ground so she was flat on her back. Kristy was crying as, Stephen began to rip her shirt. Her pants were already off. (A/N: Except her underwear...)  
  
"No!!" Kristy squealed, as he began to probe her. She tried to kick Henry and Mikey, for they too had begun to grope her. Kristy was squirming harshly, as Stephen forced her head to the ground knocking her out cold.  
  
She was being raped...and Kai knew it. Instinctively he threw himself at Stephen, as he toppled off of Kristy. Mikey and Henry stood up, as they ran towards Kai. Kai turned around with a spinning hook punch to Henry's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, as he tried to scramble away. Kai used a thrust side kick on Mikey's ribs, knocking the wind out of him, making him go flying.  
  
Stephen with a broken and bloody nose, stood up, and began to stumble backwards. Kai was huffing violently. As the three boys retreated in fear. "Pathetic.." He murmured Kai turned to Kristy, she was still unconscious. Half her shirt was ripped, exposing her bra. Dirt and blood covered her body. She had bruises on her forearms, and ankles from fighting off all three boys at once.  
  
Kai leaned down, and picked her up, as he carried her back to the hotel.  
  
~~  
  
Kai kicked the door open, waking everyone in the house. They ran into the living room, as they saw Kai, lay Kristy down on the couch.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Asked Ray, as he ran over to her. Then blushed a bit realizing what she was wearing. (Or rather wasn't wearing ^- ^*)  
  
"Is she okay?" Asked Max.  
  
Kai huffed, "Not sure..."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Tyson eyeing Kai.  
  
"She was being raped..." Kai said looking down at her.  
  
"Raped? Did you stop who was doing it?" Gasped Max.  
  
Kai nodded, "Stephen...and those two guys...I stopped them before they did any damage...Don't think she knows that yet..."  
  
"What? No way!" Ray, Max and Tyson said at once.  
  
Kai nodded, "Way..." Kai then turned to the kitchen, "I'll go get some stuff to clean her up.." He huffed, in a irritated voice.  
  
Tyson leaned over Kristy, his face just a few feet away from hers, "Kristy?" He whispered gently trying to wake her up.  
  
Suddenly Kristy's eyes flashed open, and she shrieked at Tyson, punching him in the face, as she sat up. Tyson stumbled backwards holding his face, as Ray chuckled a bit. Kristy lunged at Max (he was the first person she saw that she recognized besides Tyson `-'). And ran over to him. She ran behind him, and hugged his left arm for comfort.  
  
"Hey it's okay, Kristy.." Max tried to calm her.  
  
Kristy was now sobbing. She was confused and scared. She began to breath heavily and quickly.  
  
"Jeez, Kris....Wutcha do that for..?" Tyson moaned under his hands. Ray chuckled at Tyson's whining.  
  
Max turned around to try and calm Kristy. Who just freaked out. "Kristy..it's okay now.." Max tried to ease her, as he put his hands comfortably on her shoulders.  
  
Kristy jolted back in fear, "Stay away!" She shrieked through her sobbing.  
  
"Kristy!" Max tried, but with no avail, Kristy began to back away from the boys.  
  
Her head was throbbing, she wasn't sure what to think at that moment. Scared, terrified, intimidated, and frantic. She felt out numbered.  
  
"Kristy you need to calm down, breathing like that isn't good for you...You'll pass out.." Eased Kenny.  
  
"Kenny, she's really confused right now, just let her calm down..." Dizzi sighed, "We are only scaring her more..." Dizzi seemed sad, "She went through a similar freak-out when her father died.....She needs to see someone she trusts...unfortunately....I'm not a bit beast right now....I was the one who calmed her before..."  
  
Kristy looked frantically, to Tyson, then to Ray, to Max, to Kenny, to Dizzi, and back to Max again. Kristy let out a loud cry. It was becoming hard for her to breath, she wanted to run. She didn't know why, it was an urge. Kristy quickly spun around preparing to run, when she hit some one, and fell backwards to the ground. Kristy, still huffing harshly looked up to see, Kai towering over her. Kai helped her up, as she began to sob into his chest. Everyone raised an eyebrow, as Kai comforted her.  
  
"She's in a bad state right now, we gotta get her warm clothes and lay her down...She needs to calm down....she's hyperventilating." Kai said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Right!" Max, and Tyson, ran to the closet, and grabbed a bunch of blankets as they began to make the couch a comfortable bed.  
  
Ray ran to his room, snatching a t-shirt. Ray threw the T-shirt to Kai, as he caught it with one hand. Kai slowly sat Kristy down, as he took of the remainder of her ripped shirt, (remember she's only in bra and underwear now..) Everyone practically blushed deep scarlet, realizing what all she had on. Even Kai. Kai slowly pulled the T-shirt over Kristy's head, as she leaned back on Kai. Still sobbing, her breathing slowed a bit.  
  
"Hurry up!" Snapped Kai. As Max threw a pillow to Tyson, as he put it on the couch. Kai picked Kristy up, as she cradled in his arms, and laid her down on the couch, covering her with the blankets.  
  
"Never knew rape was that traumatizeing..." Gasped Tyson, "She's still freaked..."  
  
Kai glared at Tyson,"She was 'almost' raped Tyson....Besides I don't think it was only that...Probably the combination of shit that happened.....She's had a hectic night..." Kai frowned at the window.  
  
"Oh?" Asked Max.  
  
"Long story...In summary; Guns, fights, kidnaping, pain, rape, and fear all in one night...." Kai muttered in his usual tone, "It wasn't exactly my night either..."  
  
"We wont even ask.." Sighed Ray, glancing down at Kristy, her eyes were close now, but tears still slid down her face. Her breathing consisted of two fast breath and then a slow long one, (you noe wen u cry too much and ur body reacts by calming u down this way..)  
  
Tyson then rubbed his nose, "She has a great left hook punch, that's for sure....."  
  
"What ever, I'm going to bed...." Kai huffed, as he began to walk in the direction of his room.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay with her?" Frowned Tyson, putting his arm down by his side.  
  
"Why?" Kai snapped in his cold voice.  
  
"Kai, you're the only one she trusts right now..she feels safe around you..." Snapped Dizzi, "Kristy is like that...She need's to be around someone she trust's right now..Believe me Kai..I would, but I'm kinda stuck in a box right now!"  
  
Kai just raised an eye brow.  
  
"Don't know why? He's so full of hot air, don't know why she thinks of him as safe..." Tyson muttered as Kai shot him a glare.  
  
"Just stay with her!" Barked Dizzi. As Kenny picked her up, and took her to their room, shortly followed by Max and Tyson. Ray shrugged, and went to his own room leaving Kai standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Great.." Kai huffed, as he lay down beside the couch, putting both hands behind his head.  
  
Kristy began to whimper just moments later, and her cries became louder and louder, Kai sat up and stared at Kristy. She was fidgeting rapidly, turning this way and that. He frowned as she cried.  
  
"Kristy, knock it off!" Kai hissed as he shook her a little. She just squirmed more.  
  
"No!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. Kai huffed, as he quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes were still close tightly. She began to settle down, as Kai spoke to her, "It's okay..Kristy!"  
  
Her eyes flashed open again, Kai was rubbing her arm to calm her, she was sobbing harshly.  
  
"Calm down..." Kai huffed.  
  
Kristy's breathing slowed, as she launched her self at Kai, holding him tightly for comfort. She was so scared. But she wasn't sure why, her body, was in shock. Kai rubbed her back slowly, easing her back to sleep.  
  
~L8ter on that night~  
  
Kai was woken up by someone gently poking his stomach. Kai's eyes flashed open. And he saw Kristy leaning over the side of the couch staring at Kai.  
  
She was smiling softly.  
  
"You're up.." Kai simply stated (rather coldly).  
  
Kristy nodded, "Thanks, Kai...for every thing..."  
  
"You weren't raped you know? Close, but it was stopped before any damage was done.." Kai reassured her.  
  
"You stopped them didn't you?" Kristy asked.  
  
Kai nodded, "The moment you blacked out..."  
  
"Thank you...." She whispered. Kai wanted to make sure she knew she was still safe. (virgin wise.)  
  
"I couldn't let you get hurt that's all.." Stated Kai simply, as if he had no choice.  
  
Kristy rested her chin on the back of her hand, as one arm draped over the couch, just inches away from Kai's stomach, "I owe you a lot now, you know?" She smiled.  
  
"You owe me nothing.." Kai said coldly, shutting his eyes.  
  
Kristy frowned. She then leaned down, and quickly kissed him on the cheek while he wasn't looking, "Now..I owe you nothing!" She laughed, as she turned the other direction to fall back asleep.  
  
Kai's eye's blazed open, as if he just realized what she did. He frowned while he swallowed hard. He glared up at Kristy who had he back to him, 'Did she just..' Kai shook it off, 'NO! As if..'  
  
"Hey, Kai.." Kristy suddenly said, as she turned around to face Kai's red face.  
  
Kai grunted, "What?"  
  
"How hard did I hit Tyson?" Kristy snickered.  
  
"Gave him a black eye, and a bloody nose..... So you 'tell' me." Kai smirked remembering his face, "You did know it was him right?" frowning up at her.  
  
"Only after I shrieked at him, then from there I thought 'what the heck'..." Kristy giggled. Kai just smirked as he shut his eyes again.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry it's soo long..hope u like..ill update very soon! gotta take out my contacts the compu is hurting my eyes with em in and ai knat focus...brb then ill update ;) !! 


	4. Canadian School?

I'm BAK!!! *disclaimer- samerz..I dunt own bey blade, only my boy friend.. Kai!) *winks* Enjoy R+R, otay?  
  
Canadian School?: (Chappie 4)  
  
-Morning-  
  
It was 6:30am, when Kai woke up to the smell of food, he was stunned, because normally that was Tyson's area.  
  
Kai sat up, to find Kristy out of bed. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to find, Tyson drooling at the kitchen table, while Kristy making breakfast. No one else was up yet.  
  
"Good morning..." Smiled Kristy as she turned around. She was wearing one of Kai's tee-shirts, and her faded jeans, with her hair up on a messy bun.  
  
Kai nodded, then turned to Tyson, "It's a miracle, your up, early...no it's just a miracle that your up.." Kai smirked, as Tyson scowled.  
  
"Hungry?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Am I ever!" Laughed Tyson, who then got a glare from Kristy.  
  
"I know you are, I wasn't asking you!" She scowled, "So?" She turned to Kai.  
  
Kai shrugged, "Why not?" Kai then looked up at Kristy as she placed breakfast around the table, "Why are you up?"  
  
"School..." Kristy smiled. She then glared at Tyson, "Eat it all...and you'll be making the rest of the gang breakfast when they wake up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Huffed Tyson, putting 3 pancakes on his plate.  
  
"I mean it!" She warned.  
  
"Uoeah!" Tyson managed to say under his full mouth.  
  
"Uggh, I don't want to see your food Tyson!" Flinched Kai in disgust. Tyson just glared as he munched away.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying....I'm heading to school this morning, and I was wondering if you wanted to come visit, besides, its gunna be an easy day....We are having a party today..." Kristy smiled, as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Cumonnah Kai ol' buh-ee" Tyson said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"I'm game!" Laughed a friendly voice behind them, it was Max.  
  
"Same!" Smiled Ray who stood beside him.  
  
"Fine with me!" Rang Dizzi's voice. Kenny then appeared from behind them.  
  
"Just as long as we get some tactic's and strategies's done Dizz, I'm okay with it.." Kenny smiled.  
  
Kristy turned to Kai, "Sooo??" She asked hopefully.  
  
"What ever!" Kai grunted, although he was interested about Canadian schools.  
  
-L8ter, arriving at school-  
  
"Welcome to Queen Elizabeth Secondary, boys!" Kristy smiled. The Blade Breakers looked, up at the enormous 4 floor school. Kids were every where. Tyson was getting pumped, there had to be some bladers in this school.  
  
"Look," Kristy pointed to the second floor windows, "Student's are already decorating the halls.."  
  
The boys noticed Kristy hadn't said a word about the previous night, so they left it at that, they figured if she wanted to talk, she could...They didn't want to hold any pressure although Kai was worried about last night for he experienced it too, he would never show it.  
  
"Hey Kristy!" Called a voice.  
  
Kristy and the boys spun around to see two of girls heading their way, "Hey guys!" Kristy waved back.  
  
"Oh my god...I was up all night, trying to finish as much as I could on our Research project.." Huffed a girl, with long brown hair, and two clips keeping it out of her face. She had green eyes, and she was wearing a black dress. (Rather short)  
  
"What's with the dress Maddy?" Kristy giggled.  
  
"Madison, thinks it will help her with the guys, at the dance!" Laughed a shorter girl, with blonde hair and aqua eyes.  
  
"Works for me...." Ray whispered to Max, who just snickered.  
  
"Shut-up Leah!" Nudged Madison, as she elbowed the girl named Leah in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!" She flinched, holding her side.  
  
The Blade Breakers, just stood in wonder.  
  
"Oops, Sorry guys!" Kristy laughed nervously, "Madison, Leah, these are my new friends, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Dizzi, and Kai..." She smiled.  
  
"Oh my god!" Madison squealed, "The Blade-"  
  
Madison was then cut short by Kristy covering her loud mouth, "Shssh, we don't want to attract any attention too soon!" Kristy scowled in a whisper placing her finger to her lips.  
  
"Your friends with..The Blade Breakers?" Gasped Leah, quieting her voice.  
  
"Yup, she's our pal, eh Max?" Laughed Tyson as he patted her on the back, causing Kristy to glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Yep!" Laughed Max, draping his arm over Kristy's shoulder.  
  
Kristy just shrugged with a smile.  
  
All of a sudden as if just realizing something, Leah bursted out laughing. Causing all of them to glare at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"What?" Madison and Kristy asked at once.  
  
Kai just glared at her raising an eye brow causing her to giggle more.  
  
"LEAH!" Madison shouted. Still snickering, Leah whispered something into Madison's ear. Madison's expression turned into a huge smile, then into a laugh, as she looked to Kristy, then to Kai. She nearly fell over laughing.  
  
"You guys!" Kristy whined, placing her hands on her hips, "Quit being immature! Your being worst than Tyson!"  
  
"Hey!" Tyson grunted, as the Blade Breakers let out a laugh too, Kai even smirked.  
  
"Never mind.." Snickered Leah, as she began to walk towards the front doors.  
  
Kristy rolled her eyes, "C'mon," Kristy motioned the boys to follow, "I'll show you around.."  
  
They entered the School, and they stood right in the middle of the cafeteria, only, the benches and buffet was put away. Kristy heard Tyson moan.  
  
"We are having the party in here, we are setting up a store, and a lounge here...." Kristy then pointed to the right, "Over there, will be where we set up the snacks and drinks..." Kristy then pointed to the left, "And behind those doors is the dance room...Where the real party will be!" Kristy smiled, as she pointed to the gym doors. They noticed many students setting up and putting up decorations.  
  
"Well we all know where Tyson will be.." Sighed Max, glancing over to the food bar.  
  
"Kristy!" Called another voice, Kristy turned around to see, a boy and girl walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, Silver!" Kristy smiled at the girl, then frowned at the boy, "Danny...What do you want..?"  
  
Danny ran over to Kristy, and gave her a big hug Kristy grimaced as he placed her down, and was about to kissed when she threatened to punch him, "Touch me again, and die.." She warned him, showing him a fist.  
  
"Alright, easy up babe.." He winked, as he walked backwards slowly. Kristy just scowled.  
  
"Guy's this is Sylvia, but we all call her Silver..And that's Danny.." Kristy smiled to her friends.  
  
Danny scowled, "Cheating on me Kristy? And with not one, but five guys..that's five times worst!" Danny glared and pouted.  
  
The Blade Breakers saw the tension in Kristy's face, "One, I don't belong to you! Two, how the hell can I possibly cheat on you, when I hate you? When will you grow up?" She growled, "Besides if I was going out with 'all' of them, you would have been the first to know!" She snickered, as she watched his face flare up.  
  
"Yeah, and if you were...they wouldn't have a chance with you! Not if I had anything to do with it!" Danny glared at the Blade Breakers who just sweat dropped at the topic of the quarrel.  
  
"Yes well, even if I was, I'm not a player like you! I don't date 5 people at once, like some one I know!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips straightening her back.  
  
Danny shot a glance to the boys, "Blade breakers right?" they nodded, as he shot a glare to Kai, "Hmm... I wouldn't have a problem with any of the others, but you...They other guys seem too...out of league for Kristy! Now you would be a harsh competition, but I would still win!" Danny growled, Kai's expression didn't change, although Tyson was completely offended.  
  
"Are you saying we can't get girls, and Mr. Sour-pants can?!?!?!?!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Catching some student's attention from his shriek.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying...You see, he might have a chance with Kristy, if he tried..." Danny grunted, watching Tyson boil.  
  
"Tyson calm down! Knowing Kai, he would want nothing to do with girls, don't freak out man!" Eased Max.  
  
"Beside's Tyson, it's just me!" Kristy smiled.  
  
Tyson blushed a bit, "That's not the point Kristy!" He whined, "He's blowing our fame up in our faces, stating we don't have a chance!"  
  
"Ignore the S.O.B, he wouldn't know what he's yapping about." Kristy glared at Danny, "Besides with all of your good looks, charm and fame, you wouldn't have to worry!" She smiled sweetly noticing Danny's jealousy rise.  
  
"He's just jealous of us! That's all!" Grinned Ray, blushing a bit at Kristy's comment.  
  
"Not jealous of you!" He then pointed to Kai, "Maybe of him!"  
  
"Danny! Quit it!" Kristy shrieked.  
  
Danny just stormed off as Silver shrugged, "Sorry bout my brother guys...Bye Kristy see you at the dance!" She waved, as she followed Danny.  
  
"Argh!" Kristy was furious by now.  
  
Leah leaned over to the Blade Breakers, "That annoying brat, is madly in love with Kristy..And as you can see, she doesn't take his presence well..." The boy's nodded in agreement.  
  
"So the Blade Breakers have made their way to Canada huh?" Grunted a voice behind the, as they spun around to face, a group of teens of their age and a year older.  
  
The Blade Breaker's saw Kristy blush a bit at the boy standing in the front, tall, muscular, resembled Kai a bit, with brown hair. Although he looked a bit older. The boy then turned his attention to Kristy and nodded, "Morning Kristy..." his voice seemed sweet, yet tough.  
  
Kristy glance up at him from the corner of her eye, then looked away, "Ephram.." she acknowledged. Leah and Madison just rolled their eyes.  
  
"One of you care to challenge me to a battle?" He grinned holding out his blade.  
  
Tyson was about to happily volunteer, when Kai walked forward, "Why not?" A couple girls behind Ephram giggled, they found Kai rather cute.  
  
"Pryce.." Hissed a girl, beside Ephram, she hugged Ephram's arm for comfort.. She had blonde hair, and vivid green eyes.  
  
"Hullo, Julia..." Kristy muttered timidly.  
  
Julia then glared at Leah, "Topp!" she razzed. She then glared at Leah's clothes, "Your daddy run outa money this week, back on Homeless support..?" She teased bitterly.  
  
Leah then smirked evilly, "Aww, did hell kick you out of the house again bitch?" she growled. She saw Julia's anger rise, "No wait that was long ago, they couldn't stand your shit then they certainly can't now...I guess you were born with PMS, how pitiful for you.." Leah made a sad sarcastic puppy face at Julia.  
  
"Wanna say that again Topp?" Julia hissed taking a step forward.  
  
Leah glared, "Who lit you tampon strings on fire?"  
  
Julia snorted as Ephram held her back.  
  
"That wasn't me was it?" Leah laughed.  
  
"Quick Leah, get a fire extinguisher..no wait, a bitch extinguisher!" Madison laughed.  
  
Ephram grunted, he knew Julia despised Leah and Maddy, and she only hated Kristy cause she hung out with them, "Maybe another time Kai?" Ephram grunted, while hauling Julia away. His friends closely following, "Bye Kirsty!" He called.  
  
Kristy just smiled shyly.  
  
"Who was he?" Asked Tyson curiously, observing Kristy's blush.  
  
"Ephram Brown (A/N: i dunt own him either..from Everwood...not a cross over just using his name, not his face.., i just cudnt think of a name)...Like the most popular kid in school.." Madison laughed.  
  
"Kristy has a thing for him too.." Leah teased.  
  
"What do you mean 'too'?" Max eyed Kristy, who blushed madly.  
  
She covered both Maddy and Leah's mouth before another peep could escape, "Heh! Never mind!" She blushed, "Lets go find our seats, and help set up!"  
  
"Wait, wudda about that girl? What's her issue?" Tyson asked, turning to Leah.  
  
"We don't get along to well...it's an enemy thing..Basically she's a bitch!" Leah laughed as she winked to Tyson.  
  
"As you saw.." Madison smiled meekly, stifling a growl.  
  
"Yeah..She doesn't seem too pleasent.." Ray muttered.  
  
"Then don't bother asking us how she got the title popular!" Madison grunted.  
  
Kristy then whispered to Max, and Ray, "Just don't use Julia's name in the same sentence with either Leah or Maddy's..they will literally kill you!" She whispered, holding back a giggle.  
  
Max and Ray nodded at once in agreement.  
  
~~~~  
  
R+R otay? pleez i love reading ur reviews... ^-^* I like to noe u peeps read my fic's....  
  
l8ter dayz! ----I'll update soon.. 


	5. The Party

Sorry bout tha last chappie it had alot of profanity in it.. owell...ne way. as for my Toiled Heartz readers dunt worry im working on that one too. but this one's first..soo many peeps like it!  
  
Inugurl: lol yes i finally updated..im gunna try to update as much as possible...  
  
Angel Slayer: Thanx for ur review! I enjoyed reading it!  
  
Sam: Lol i feel for ya, i agree 150%..dunt worry more of that to come..not in this chappie , but soon.. promise!!  
  
Kianna Starling: Aww ur soo sweet...make me wanna update even more!!  
  
The Party: (chappie 5)  
  
The 8 friends, sat a reserved table. Kenny was typing madly on Dizzi. While the rest were just having fun, well most were.  
  
"You know, it's amazing, no one has noticed who you are.." Laughed Leah, "I mean, you guy's are so totally, cool..."  
  
"See Tyson, you could have a chance...If you are all 'so totally, cool'."Kristy laughed as she whispered to Tyson who just blushed. Tyson then stood up with out no body noticing.  
  
"We try to keep a low profile..." Smiled Max, he then turned around briskly, "Hey? Where is Tyson? Wasn't he just here?"  
  
Kai irritatedly pointed over to the snack bar, there Tyson was, eating and drinking.  
  
Then the song, 'Dilemma' by Nelly, and Kelly, came on.  
  
"Oh, I love this song...." Leah stood up, quickly, she then took Max by the arm, "Come dance with me!" And with that she dragged him onto the dance floor, giving him no chance to respond.  
  
"Ray?" Madison asked, standing up, "Wanna dance?" She asked out stretching her hand. Ray nodded, and stood up, taking her hand, and they went to the dance floor.  
  
"Wanna dance Chief?" Laughed Dizzi.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny scolded, "Ooh I can't think this music is too loud, I'll be in the lobby ok?" And with that chief, left the table, with Dizzi, and left to the lobby, leaving Kai, and Kristy alone at the table.  
  
Suddenly someone tapped Kristy on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey babe wanna dance?" it was Danny.  
  
"Go away!" She snapped.  
  
"Common honey!" Pleaded Danny.  
  
Kristy she put her back to him, "Not a chance in hell.."  
  
"Common, I'm way better than some ugly Blade Breaker!" Danny hissed glaring at Kai. Kristy ginned as she then turned to Kai, "Wanna dance?" She smiled.  
  
Kai raised an eye brow. Not replying.  
  
"C'mon, it will be fun!" She laughed, as she took his arm and dragged him on to the dance floor just as a slow song was coming on. (Talk about coincidence.)  
  
"Arg!!" And with that Danny stormed off.  
  
'We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you'  
  
Kai swallowed hard, he didn't know how to dance, not that he wanted to. Kristy put her arms around his neck, as Kai, hesitantly put his around her waist.  
  
"It's easy..." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
'No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start '  
  
They began to move to the beat. Kristy could hear his heart, beat faster and faster by the minute.  
  
Kristy looked up at him, "Nervous?" She laughed.  
  
Kai blushed a bit, not saying anything.  
  
"Hey it can't be that bad? I mean, you have already seen me half naked.." Kristy joked. That was true. But Kai didn't really like dancing with anyone, and he wasn't too fond of girls either.  
  
"That was different..." Kai huffed.  
  
"No, not really..." She smiled.  
  
'Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you'  
  
Kristy turned around, so her back was facing Kai. They began to dance like this rocking back and forth, side to side. Soon Kai, understood the beat, and it became easy for him to follow. He actually enjoyed dancing with Kristy. But he refused to admit it to himself.  
  
'We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you'  
  
While they dance, anger, envy, and jealousy were all running through Danny's mind. Danny stood up from his table and stormed over to the pair. Silver tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off.  
  
'I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart '  
  
Kristy then faced Kai again, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You have no idea how great full I am..." Kristy whispered.  
  
"For what?" Kai frowned.  
  
"You...You all could have ignore my screams, when I first met you..But you saved me, from Stephen, when you could have walked away. And you, you protected me from him.." Kristy whispered, still leaning on him, "You were always there when I needed help.."  
  
Kai shrugged, "Had no choice.." He said coldly.  
  
"Yes you did..." Kristy began, as she stared at him.  
  
'And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on...  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning....  
  
With you '  
  
They broke apart as the song ended, just then Danny marched up to Kai, and took a swing at him, but missed as Kai ducked.  
  
"Danny!" Kristy gasped.  
  
"Take my girl!" Grunted Danny as he took another swing at Kai, missing again.  
  
"Danny stop it!" Kristy shrieked as she shoved him to the ground, "I'm not your girl! You've got issues," she snapped, "And you have a way with ruining good nights.." And with that Kristy stormed off.  
  
"Pathetic.." Kai grunted, following her.  
  
Max, Silver, Leah, and Ray, all saw the dispute.  
  
"Oh no..." Leah sighed, her arms stilled wrapped around Max's neck.  
  
"What?" Max asked, looked at Leah.  
  
"Didn't you see her face? She's going to have a break down..." Leah sighed, "I feel so bad for her sometimes, she has no where to go for comfort, no one to run to anymore...Ever since her bit beast left her after her father died, these break downs, have become more frequent..."  
  
"Oh?" Max asked, looking back at Kristy, "Shouldn't we go comfort her?"  
  
Leah shook her head, "She just need to get it out of her system..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kristy doesn't look so good," Ray said, glancing back at her as she left the Dance hall.  
  
"She needs to be alone right now, we normally talk to her after she cools down.." Madison sighed, who was also still in Ray's arms.  
  
"Wasn't that Kai Kadio?" Gasped a girl in the dance crowd. Another one nodded still in shock.  
  
"Uh oh.." Whispered Ray and Max at once. They both looked at the girls in their arms, and began to slowly drag them out of the hall.  
  
"That means, the rest must be here too!" Squealed another.  
  
"Run for it!" Max and Ray said at the same time, dashing for the doors, the girls closely following.  
  
"Wait!" Madison and Leah squealed at once, causing Ray and Max to halt. As a bunch of girls ran towards them.  
  
"Back off!" Leah yelled, causing the fan crazed crowd to stop.  
  
"Why? We want the cuties! Ray + Max!" They giggled.  
  
"Can't," Smiled Madison, "They're taken..." And on that cue, Leah kissed Max on the lips, while Madison did the same to Ray.  
  
The boys catching on, stated to play along, they shrugged, "Sorry?" the blushed.  
  
The two girls had to restrain their giggles from the reactions they got.  
  
"They're they Blade Breakers! Duh, that's why they are so familiar!" Silver slapped her self in the forehead with her palm.  
  
"Look!" Laughed another, "It's Tyson!" They all ran for Tyson at the snack bar.  
  
"Eeeep! Help!" He squeaked, as he hid behind Silver.  
  
The girls moaned, "Don't tell us you're taken too.." Moaned one of his fans.  
  
Tyson glanced at Max and Ray who both nodded. Silver instantly got the idea.  
  
"Yup, and better stay away from my man! And let him eat in peace!" She scowled, as she patted, Tyson gently on the head.  
  
Bored, and sad that the Blade Breakers were all 'taken' the fans resumed the dance with jealous and envious looks. Yet overly excited that they came to visit their school.  
  
~~~  
  
Soo? How bad was it? lol.... dunt worry ill update quick!!! R+R otay? oh yeah...shud i have added the song in this chappie? uuh owell...  
  
L8ter Dayz!---(says that too much..or rather watched the weekenders to much lol) 


	6. Big News!

-disclaimer: I dunt own beyblade...only my Kai..lol and Kristy and her bit beast!!  
  
Aww u ppl are soo sweet.. *sobs* ooh im guna update more now.. oh yea Sam..KAI IS MINE!! ^-^* lol... Angel Slayer: I'm gunna update like three this time.. cya on msn l8ter! And thank u all for reviewing..soo sweet!  
  
Big News!! (Chappie 6)  
  
**********Out-side (Kristy) ****************  
  
Kristy sat on a bench in front of the school. Night had fallen. The sky glittered with faint stars, that twinkled behind the city lights. With her hands on her lap she huffed, as she threw her head back in frustration. Kristy sat and stared off into the parking lot. Then suddenly some one came and sat beside her. Kristy glanced over her shoulder to see..Kai...  
  
"I don't want your sympathy..." Kristy muttered staring forward again.  
  
"I know you don't... You should know me by now, that I don't give it out anyway.." Kai smirked.  
  
A small sarcastic, smile crossed her face, as she raised her eye brows and nodded slightly, "Silly me.."  
  
"Thanks for the dance.." Kristy said as she stood up.  
  
"Going some where?" Kai asked in a monotone.  
  
"Home...." Kristy sighed, as she began to walk away.  
  
Kai stood up, "The Park?"  
  
Kristy just shrugged, "I guess.."  
  
Kai grabbed her arm, "Your not going there.." He said sternly.  
  
"Give it up Kai, the Blade Breakers wont be here forever, eventually you will leave Canada, and I will have to protect myself," Kristy paused, "Besides, didn't Ray say you guys were leaving tomorrow?"  
  
Kai nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
"I thought so..." Kristy sighed, "Good bye Kai!" She smiled, as she continued walking.  
  
"Are you kidding Kristy?" Asked a irritated voice behind them. Both Kai and Kristy turned around to see, Tyson, Max, Ray, Leah, Madison and Silver. Tyson had his hands on his hips as he usually did.  
  
"Your home's with us!" Smiled Max.  
  
Kristy frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've talked it over, we want you to travel with us, Blade Breaker or not.." Ray added.  
  
Kristy crooked her head to Kai. Waiting for his answer.  
  
"I'm part of the 'we' aren't I?" Kai said coldly.  
  
"You agreed to this too?" Kristy furrowed her eye brows.  
  
"After long coaxing.." Kai smirked.  
  
"Really, you guys mean it?" Kristy gasped, teary eyed.  
  
"Yup!" Max grinned. Kristy launched her self at Kai.  
  
Kai surprised and over taken by her lunge toppled to the ground with Kristy on top of him, "Thank you!!" She laughed, standing back up.  
  
Leah, Madison and Silver were all smiling.  
  
"Common, we should head to the hotel to start packing..." Kenny huffed. The Blade Breaker's nodded. As Kai stood up brushing himself off.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye then?" Kristy smiled approaching her friends.  
  
"It will be good for you.." Silver smiled, "I haven't seen you this happy in ages..."  
  
"Yeah..." Kristy smiled.  
  
"See you Kristy," Silver winked as she headed back to the party.  
  
"Bye!" Kristy waved, turning to Leah and Madison.  
  
Kristy hugged Madison tightly, "Miss you.." she whispered.  
  
"Bye kiddo, call me okay?" Madison smiled  
  
"Okay!" Kristy nodded in agreement.  
  
Leah was sobbing a bit, "B-bye Kristy!" As she threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
Kristy smirked, "Bye Leah.." She giggled.  
  
"My kissy..." Leah whispered. (Kissy was Leah's fav. Nick name to call her friend.)  
  
Madison hugged Ray, "Thanks for the dance.." She whispered.  
  
Ray hugged Madison back, "Yeah...You know, the dress works for me.." He whispered back, as he saw her blush.  
  
"Bye guys! Nice meeting you!" Madison smiled, as Kristy and Leah broke away. The boys nodded in return, as Madison followed Silver who was already in the dance hall.  
  
"Bye!" Madison called again over her shoulder, although she hesitatingly walked away, but knowing her, if she got too involved in good byes she would easily break down.  
  
"Guys, go on and take Kristy back to the hotel, I'll catch up!" Smiled Max.  
  
"Okay!" Tyson laughed, as he grabbed Kristy and began to drag her back to the hotel. Closely followed by, Kai, Ray, Kenny, and Dizzi. Kristy glanced back once more, as she winked and waved back to Leah, who returned the gesture.  
  
"I'm gunna miss her so much...." Leah sobbed, as she wiped her face.  
  
"Here.." Max whispered handing Leah a pair of tickets to the Australian tournament, "Come visit us sometime during the tournament.." Max winked.  
  
Leah gasped, "Where did you get these?"  
  
"I'm a Blade Breaker aren't I?" He laughed.  
  
"I keep forgetting.." She said gazing down at the tickets.  
  
"Best seats in the stadium.." Max added.  
  
Leah's face lit up, "Thank you!" She laughed hugging Max tightly.  
  
"Keep it secret K?" Max laughed as Leah let him go.  
  
Leah nodded enthusiastically, "Right!"  
  
"See ya!" Max waved as he followed the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Soo? is this one any good? Dunt owrry.. the 'kiss will come very soon.. ;) Keep in touch...  
  
L8ter Dayz!! 


	7. Australia here we come!

Just a chappie away from 'love!'..lol ;) Enjoy this next chappie!!  
  
*disclaimer: dunt own beybldae only my OC*  
  
Australia here we come: (Chappie 7)  
  
-Following morning on the plane-  
  
They were up early that morning, and bored the plane at dawn. Tyson still moaning while half asleep, fell asleep for a while, before waking up beside Max. Kenny sat beside Ray, behind Tyson and Max. While Kristy and Kai sat up in front of them-(Tyson and Max). They all sat peacefully. Kristy listening to a walkman, Leah had given her for Christmas the previous year, while listening to some burned Cd's Madison had made for her. Kai sat in his usual position, arms crossed, eyes closed completely content. Ray leaning over Kenny's shoulder watching him and Dizzi. Tyson munching on the air line peanuts, while Max scanned through a Magazine, full of boredom. But the silence was then broken, by Kenny's yelp.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kenny shrieked causing Ray to topple out of his seat, then scrambled back up again.  
  
"Jeez what was that?" Kristy asked lifting her ear phones and glancing back. Kai just opened one eye unamused.  
  
"What now Chief?" Tyson asked, turning around to face Kenny and Ray.  
  
"Ohh nothing serious.." Sighed Dizzi.  
  
"Nothing Serious? We cant enter the Tournament..." Kenny shrieked.  
  
"Yup, the end of the world has come upon us!" Dizzi sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Why not?" Max and Tyson whined together in confusion.  
  
"We need five bladers, but we only got four!" Kenny huffed, pulling on his hair harshly.  
  
"Chief quit it, you'll go bald!" Dizzi bickered.  
  
"What no way!!" Moaned Tyson.  
  
A smirk crossed Kristy's face, and Kai noticed it.  
  
"Kristy?" Kai asked facing her.  
  
Her grin widened as she winked at Kai, she leaned down, and out of her back pac she took her aqua blade, and her launcher with rip cord.  
  
Kai instantly took her idea, "You have got to be kidding.." He said disgustedly.  
  
Kristy's smile grew bigger, "I don't joke about a passion.."  
  
"Are you worthy?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Wanna try me?" Kristy laughed standing up.  
  
The group noticing Kai, and Kristy were both standing and glaring at each other with battle grins.  
  
"There is a dish in the back room! Wanna give it a go?" Kristy smiled, holding her blade tightly.  
  
"Kristy if you plan on challenging Kai, one, you aren't nearly strong enough, he'll rip you to shreds. And two, at this altitude, it would be difficult for either of you to keep your blade spinning," Warned Kenny.  
  
"More of a challenge, all the more fun!" Kristy smirked, "Common Kai, I want that demo!"  
  
Kai nodded, as they all followed her into the back room, and to the dish. Kristy and Kai both loaded their launchers.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3...2....1...LET IT RIP!"Announced Max.  
  
Both launched their blades as they went spinning into the dish.  
  
"Make this quick Dranzer!" Yelled Kai, as his blade obeyed, ramming into the aqua blade.  
  
"Hah! KittieFae, show him how it's done!!" Kristy laughed as a light appeared from her blade. And the bitbeast emerged, It looked like a normal oversized cat, with wings.  
  
"Wow! She's taking no time! Wait that's a bit beast!" Gasped Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, I though she was an amateur!" Ray was very puzzled.  
  
"Wow, look at!" Said Max in awe.  
  
"Arg! Dranzer Fire Arrow attack!" Kai demanded as he summoned his bitbeast, as a fiery bird emerged from his blade, and attacked Kristy's KittieFae.  
  
"KittieFae, quick, Ice Aura attack!!" Kristy said briskly, as the dish turned to ice, causing Kai's blade to wobble this way and that. "Now, finish it, with Glitter Snow attack!" and with that, sparkling snow began to fall heavily on Kai's blade, covering it with a storm of snow, causing it to slide across the icy dish, no longer spinning.  
  
Kristy picked up her blade, smiling at the awed faces.  
  
Max stuttered, "Uh, Kristy wins...?"  
  
Kai frowned still stunned, & speechless. He had never lost before then, how could he lose? He was the best there was, wasn't he?  
  
"Lettme see your blade!" Kenny gasped eagerly, as Kristy handed over her blade.  
  
Dizzi began to analyze it, "Hmm... Strong on both attack and defense. Her spin is brisk and rapid, although it's balance lacks...Strong with ice attacks, and terribly weak against fire....But the element of surprise helped her win this battle..." Dizzi stated.  
  
"Cool!" Gasped Max.  
  
"What about her attacks?" Tyson asked eagerly.  
  
"Ice Aura- turns anything it touches into ice, Glitter Snow- buries opponent in a cold storm, and Feline Dash- Speeds up spin, so it's unseen to the human eye..." Dizzi explained.  
  
"Missing one," Kristy winked, "Icy Freedom...My secret attack!"  
  
"What's that?" Asked Tyson curiously.  
  
"Secret.." Kristy laughed as did Ray.  
  
"Alright! Australian Tournament, here we come!" Laughed Max bouncing up and down.  
  
Kai picked up his blade staring blankly at it, "You thrashed my blade..."  
  
Kristy swallowed hard, "It's probably just the altitude factor...You could have easily beat me if we were on level ground...."  
  
Kai just glared at her as he stormed his way back to his seat .  
  
"He doesn't hold grudges long dose he?" Kristy asked hopefully.  
  
"Sometimes..." Sighed Ray.  
  
"Perfect!" Huffed Kristy, as she too went back to her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She beat me..' Kai's mind kept repeating as he sat in his window seat. 'Never again!' He promised himself, 'Never!'  
  
"Angry?" Asked a hesitant voice. Kai looked up at Kristy, breaking his thoughts as she sat down.  
  
Kai saw her swallow hard, "Intimidated?" Kai smirked.  
  
Kristy looked down at her lap, "A little..." Kai could tell Kristy hated it when people were angry with her. Kristy sighed as she stood up.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Kai asked dully.  
  
"I'm going to ask to switch seats with someone.." Kristy sighed as she headed back towards the others, but Kai abruptly grabbed her wrist, shocking her.  
  
"Just stay, besides you don't snore when you sleep." Kai said dryly.  
  
"Ooh?" Kristy sat back down.  
  
"I'm not angry, just stunned I found a worth opponent," Kai muttered, he then silently added, "That's a girl.." (-- he said this with a disgusted tone) "And she beat me..." he said his final comment quietly.  
  
Kristy smiled at his 'girl' comment, "Okay.."  
  
-L8ter on-  
  
Tyson was snoring loudly behind Kristy, while she slept silently on Kai's shoulder. Kai had drifted off as well. Max was watching the clouds thin, as earth came more clear. Ray read a magazine quietly, while Kenny was typing away on Dizzi.  
  
"Attention passengers, Canadian Airlines has now reached the Sydney Australia airport. Please remain seated, we will be landing shortly." Said a voice over the intercom which woke Kai instantly. Kai went to stretch when he noticed Kristy was on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind her sleeping. Amazingly quiet compared to Tyson. He then observed a bruise on her lower neck (purple, blue, black, and brown coloration.) He lifted her left arm, and pulled up her sleeve, revealing more bruises on her forearm. That's when he realized Kristy was awake, and was staring up at him.  
  
He raised her arm higher to show her, "What's this?" He questioned.  
  
"Stephen did that...before you saved me!" Kristy sighed, her head still resting on Kai's shoulder, "You didn't wake me!" She frowned.  
  
Kai shrugged dully, "You needed rest, It's been a long weekend....." he said coldly releasing her arm.  
  
"Can't argue with that!" Kristy chuckled sitting up. Kristy then glanced out Kai's window, "Hey! Look!" She laughed, leaning over him, her face pressed against the planes window, "We're in...Australia...wow! I've never traveled before!" Kristy gasped wide eyed not realizing her stomach was on Kai's lap, while watching the Sydney airport come more clear.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai grunted, as he pushed her off his lap with wut sounded like 'get off of me', causing her to roll on to the floor on his feet. "OW!!" Kai hollered under a grunt.  
  
"He he..." Kristy giggled nervously, at his feet, as she got up off them, "Sorry Kai, didn't realize I was on you!" She said nervously putting her hand behind her head.  
  
Kai sighed, pulling Kristy down into her seat, and buckling her belt, "You are suppose to remain seated!" He grumbled.  
  
Kristy grinned nervously, "Sorry?"  
  
Kai just rolled his eyes, "What ever!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lol she Kristy can be a little dence sometimes..kind like me... she has red hair but u swear sometimes, she has blonde ruits lol...okay how u like? on word to the next chappie!!  
  
L8ter Dayz!! 


	8. Alone

Ok..are u ready?!?!?!?!?! Spoiler: *smooch!* muahahahahahaha *cough* lol  
  
Alone (Chappie 8)  
  
****************~Hotel~****************  
  
"It's all sinking in now!" Kristy gasped wide eyed.  
  
"What is?" Asked Max curiously.  
  
"Everything: Being in Australia, meeting the famous Blade Breakers and competing side by side with them, in the B.B.A. Australian tournament, after being rescued by them..." She gasped, she then smiled softly, "My life has changed since I have met you...My life is turning around, and I owe it all to you!"  
  
"It was nothing.." Smiled Tyson. They all stood there in a long silence before Tyson's stomach let out a growl, "Heh! Why don't we go check out some 'Aussie' food?" He chuckled.  
  
"I'm in!" Laughed Max.  
  
"Then we could go check out the beach!" Added Ray.  
  
"You in Kristy?" asked Tyson eagerly.  
  
"Nah! I'll stay here! I wanna take in the view!" She smiled glancing out the window.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked turning to him.  
  
"Not hungry...I'll stay here..." Kai said dully.  
  
"Kenny?" Max turned to Chief and Dizzi.  
  
"Sure why not? What da ya say Dizzi?" Asked Kenny, smiling.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"So it's settled!" Announced Tyson, marching out the door, closely followed by Max, Ray, Kenny, and Dizzi. Leaving Kristy and Kai alone.  
  
Kai just huffed, as he plopped down on the couch, and he began to examine his blade. Kristy just went out to the balcony to take in the view like she had planned to earlier. Kristy stood on the balcony, the soft wind kissing her face. Down below the cars in the city go rushing by. She watched the birds fly above the city, soaring high, and diving low, almost playing with the gentle wind. She could actually see the beach from where they were. She would have to go check it out the next day. Friday night and everyone's moving, she felt the heat from the scorching sun but it was soothing. Downtown the young ones are bladeing. Bright lights, and the music becomes faster.  
  
She sat there alone and she wondered why, Why her? Out of everyone it could have been, it was her. And over more it was with the famous Blade Breakers. And they thought of her as a friend too!  
  
Suddenly, Kristy felt a strong jerk in her stomach as she went flying against the sliding glass window. Hearing this, Kai stood up and went to check it out. Kristy was being tossed about somehow (by an invisible force), like she was a rag doll. When Kai finally reached the balcony, Kristy was in midair only an arms length away from the balcony ledge. She was struggling and gasping, trying to release the pressure on her throat that kept her up.  
  
What ever it was, released her, and Kristy began to fall, only for Kai to reach out and grab her wrist tightly.  
  
Kristy looked down, the earth was 19 stories away. That's when she began to panic, "Don't let me fall!" She gasped looking back up at Kai, her body dangling helplessly in the wind.  
  
Kai grunted, and slowly pulled her up with one arm (boy he's strong..), as she lunged her self into his arms.  
  
"Kai!" She gasped through her sobs of fear.  
  
"It's okay.." He soothed looking around for what caused her to hang in mid air. He furrowed his eye brows, still glaring out into the air.  
  
"What was that?" she stuttered, still hanging on to him tightly.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" He growled, as he stood up, helping Kristy up at the same time. Her arms still wrapped around his neck. Kristy then started to giggled softly.  
  
"I don't see how this is funny!" Grunted Kai, as he looked around for any sign of anything.  
  
"It's not...It's just, you're always there when I need help.." She smiled softly giggling.  
  
"You already told me that before.." Kai rumbled., as Kristy took a step back.  
  
"I know, but your just reestablishing that statement..." Kristy smiled, wiping her tears, "And you cant say you didn't have a choice...cause you did."  
  
"Maybe I didn't want you to fall!" Kai grunted, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Maybe?" Kristy asked raising her eye brows.  
  
"Yeah maybe!" Kai grunted coldly, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Kai, you seriously want me to take that?" Kristy laughed.  
  
"You okay?" He asked trying to change the subject, blushing a bit.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy complained.  
  
"Fine don't answer!" muttered Kai, walking back into the Hotel room.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you!" Kristy called, following him, "Now you answer me!"  
  
Kristy saw Kai swallow hard, as if suppressing a thought. Kai just turned away, "I'm going to my room!"  
  
"Kai!" Kristy growled, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You can come too..." Kai grunted glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Kristy's eyes widened as she blushed a bit, "E-excuse me?" She stammered.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "It's your room too," Kai continued walking, "No ones stopping you from following." He said coldly.  
  
Kristy quickly shook it off and followed him into their room.  
  
Kai was laying on his bed, his arms behind his head, just staring up at the ceiling (Kai and Kristy share a room, Tyson and Max and Ray share a room, while Kenny and Dizzi get their own, for privacy and concentration)  
  
Kristy bounce on the end of the bed as she sat down (Kai's bed.) Kai just glared at her.  
  
"What's with the look?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing.." He grunted, staring back up, "I just don't get what happened out there.."  
  
Kristy sat up, and crawled her way over to beside Kai, and laid down beside him, just staring at him, kicking her legs about in the air as she lay on her stomach. She wished she knew that answer too.  
  
Just then Kristy's pocket began to ring, Kristy turned over to her back., and she took out Madison's cell phone, "Opp's I forgot to give back Maddy's cell.." She sighed, pressing the talk button, "Hullo?"  
  
Kristy waited for a response, there was a long pause, "Who is this?!" She demanded catching Kai's attention. "You do realize this is Maddy's cell...How the hell did you get the god damb number?" She yelled while sitting up. "You WHAT?!?! Silver is soo going to kill you!" She waited while the person on the other end replied. "So!" She growled. She then rolled her eyes, "I'm not your girl!"  
  
Kai instantly knew it was Danny. He snatched the phone from Kristy causing her to gasp.  
  
"Hey, Kai..!!" But was stopped by Kai's gesture to be quiet.  
  
"What do you want Danny?" He grunted. "Yes this is!" Kristy could hear Danny yelling in a rampage, "Fuck you!" Kai snapped, he then covered the mouth piece and turned to Kristy, "Is this the newer kind? Can I send him a picture with this phone?" His voice sounded mischievous. She frowned at his grin. Kristy nodded uneasily, as Kai put the phone to his ear, "I have a picture for you...Yes really.... wait a sec."  
  
Kristy handed him the camera plugin. Kai took it, and with that, he kissed Kristy while taking a picture with them. Kai licked his lips as he unlocked from her. Kristy just stared blankly at him, completely puzzled by his actions. Kai hit send, and sent it to Danny, as if not effected by the kiss too.  
  
Kai held the phone a good distance from his ear, "3, 2.....1.." And on that mark, they both heard Danny shrieking on the other end.  
  
Kristy let out a burst of laughter, throwing her self back on Kai's pillow giggling hysterically, holding her side. Even Kai had to smirk at Danny's out burst. Kai shut the phone (You know when you shut it, it hangs up on the person types.) And threw it on Kristy's bed.  
  
Kristy was still giggling as she sat back up, "I can't believe you just did that!" She giggled.  
  
"Neither can I!" He smiled (hard to imagine i know).  
  
"No, not just what you did to Danny..." Kristy said brush a ringlet of hair away from her face, as she then blushed, causing Kai to react the same way.  
  
"What do you mean?" Although Kai knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"When you..ah..." But Kristy trailed off avoiding the word 'kiss'. Her voice lowered drastically in embarrassment.  
  
Kai tried to ack dumb as if the 'kiss' meant nothing.  
  
But little did Kai know, was he was getting closer to her. Kai had no idea why he was doing this. Half of him was saying this was a bad idea, but the other half, the half controlled by his heart was saying to let go of his past. He had already kissed her, but that meant nothing, right? Kai leaned over to Kristy, who laid beside him, as he placed his hand upon the back of her neck, pulling her closer.  
  
Kristy wasn't thoroughly calm, so her breath was coming faster than it would have if she was at ease. Although, if it wasn't such a serious situation, she would have been giggling away, but she remained serious and gazed hazily at him. Finally, Kai allowed himself, to indulge himself, removing the slight gap between their mouths placing his lips softly upon Kristy's. Kristy's eyes, closed briskly with a tight force. Kristy responded, relaxing herself slightly. Her shoulders shrank down, and she let out a soft yet hushed moan of approval, as she returned the kiss.  
  
Kai pulled himself away from Kristy, who unleashed an almost silent tone of objection, as he did so. Their eyes opened in unison as they both took in a deep breath, Kai's hand still resting upon her face. They lay beside each other, panting, both trying to find something to say, gazing blankly at each other, but the silence seemed enough, through the shocked looks, and heavy breathing. The tense tranquility soon softened.  
  
"Kai..." Kleo gasped, the kiss leaving her breathless and docile.  
  
Kai seemed just as confused and timid as Kristy, as he stared at her, almost puzzled. As if not understanding what he did. Kai briskly looked away from Kristy, swiftly removing his hand, "Sorry.." He muttered timidly.  
  
"It's okay.." Kristy whispered, almost in a slight yet shaky laugh, turning Kai's face towards hers.  
  
Kai swallowed hard, as he looked deeply into her soft eyes.  
  
Kristy then smiled, "I think I know now what Maddy and Leah were laughing about, when you first met them.." She giggled shyly.  
  
"What?" Kai asked almost in the same way, trying to sound cold again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Oooh cliff hanger .* !! lol And wut was it that attacked Kristy?!?!?!?!? OOH, lol i still have to figure that one out my self lol...and wut did Leah and Maddy laugh about when the Blade Breakers first met them? Were they just being immature? Find out...onward to the next chappie. lol  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	9. Celebrity Crush

The secret will now be broken read pplz read!!  
  
Celebrity Crush (Chappie 8)  
  
"I never told you this when you boys saved me, but I'm your biggest fan...and..." Kristy then crawled off Kai's bed, stood up and ran to her drawer beside her bed, and took out a picture, and then handed it to Kai.  
  
Kai was shocked, there was the whole Blade Breaker's team, including Kenny, holding out their blades grinning. And Kai, he was in his usual position arms crossed and glaring at the photo. But around his head was a red heart made by a permanent ink marker. Kai looked up at Kristy with the picture in his hands, "What's this?" He frowned.  
  
Kristy grinned a bit, rather nervously, "I was the Blade Breaker's biggest fan... And you were sorta my favorite one..."  
  
"Sorta?" Kai raised an eye brow, then glance back down at the heart around his face.  
  
"I Think that's why, Madison and Leah, found it so funny...Cuz you were my celebrity crush!" Kristy sighed, looking down at her feet.  
  
Kai knew he had many fans, and all the girls loved him, but when Kristy told him this he felt his whole body smile all over. Keeping a straight face, he stood up, and walked slowly over to Kristy. Kristy how ever remained looking at her feet.  
  
Kai lifted Kristy chin, almost causing her to gasp, "Your sorta my favorite one too..." he smirked.  
  
"Favorite what?" Kristy asked tilting her head.  
  
"Fan...." Kai said with almost no expression.  
  
There was a slight tug on Kristy's upper lip, causing a faint grin to emerge, "Sorta?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta..." Kai replied, not changing his voice.  
  
"I thought Kai Kadio thought of girls as a waste of time.." Kristy asked quietly, now realizing how close they were again.  
  
"Most girls....you're different....I didn't have a choice with you..." He smirked as he watched her expression change.  
  
"Why do you always say that? You've always had a choice...Your Kai Kadio, you do what you want..." Kristy said quietly frowning.  
  
"That's where you are wrong.... I've never had a choice when I'm around you..." Kai admitted.  
  
"Why?" Kristy asked in a hushed voice, he really confused her sometimes even on the simplest topics..  
  
Kai seemed to hesitate, "I knew from the moment I stopped Stephen, I didn't have a choice with you, my heart had other plans, it told me to protect you..."  
  
Kristy bit her lower lip, stifling her laugh of bliss.  
  
"I was trained to have no emotions Kristy, but you..you changed that..." Kai huffed, turning back to his bed and sitting on it staring at the picture again, "I don't know how you did it....But you did.." He frowned at the picture.  
  
Kristy slowly made her way over to Kai and sat down beside him, "I'm sorry..." She whispered gently.  
  
"I don't get it Kristy..." Kai huffed, as he put the picture on the night stand.  
  
"Don't get what?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I don't get how you changed me, how...how I feel different around you..." Kai seemed a bit lost, in his thoughts.  
  
Kristy's slight smile would have grown at this comment, but she knew Kai was very confused at that moment, "Kai.." Were the only words that could leave her mouth.  
  
Suddenly Kai turned to Kristy, and kissed her harshly, forcing her down on the bed. Kristy first shocked fought only for a brief second, before allowing Kai to kiss deeper, as he lay on top of her. Kristy suddenly broke free unlocking their lips, gasping for air, she sat up. She sat up staring down at the boy teen that had just kissed her, the celebrity crush, every girls dream. But this wasn't a dream.  
  
Kristy swallowed hard, "I can't...." And with that she briskly left the room, not looking back.  
  
Kai's heart still pounding his lungs still craving air, sat up, staring at the door where Kristy last was. He had kissed a girl for his first time too. And rejected at once. But if it was her dream, why the rejection? Did he kiss wrong? (isn't that always the first thot?)  
  
Kai stood up and ran after her, swiftly running down flights of stairs, trying to keep pace with the elevator. Kai swung open the door at the bottom, as he saw Kristy crying, running out into the busy streets of Sydney.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai hollered out to her, "Wait!" He wheezed.  
  
Kristy spun around, her hair flowing with the spin, she stared blankly at him.  
  
"Why?" He gasped, "Why can't you?"  
  
"I don't want you to change.." Kristy huffed through the tears, biting her lower lip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fell in love with the old Kai, the one I knew as a celebrity. Your not him, you feel pity for me, the Kai I bearly knew, felt pity for no one.." Kristy sobbed,  
  
"I haven't changed Kristy...not at all..." Kai began quietly, "I have no reason to feel pity for you, it's you, your feeling pity upon your self. Can't you just admit you didn't change me, only my heart?"  
  
"This is so strange for me, one day I'm an orphan, living on the street with only her dreams keeping her alive, the next, I'm being saved by my idles, yet their people I don't even know. And now I'm traveling and competing with them side by side, and my celebrity crush..he just.." Kristy began to sob more, "It's like everything's coming together, and I feel like I don't deserve it.."  
  
"Kristy...It may have happened fast... But you do deserve it.."  
  
"No, it's just..." Kristy was then cut short by a kiss. She quickly pushed him away, "Kai...I don't want you hurt that's all..."  
  
"You can't hurt me.." Kai said quietly.  
  
"But.." Kristy then gasped as Kai kissed her again.  
  
"Don't worry.." And with that Kai dragged her back up to the hotel room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny was the first to arrive home, it was 9:30pm. Both Kai and Kristy were on the couch watching TV. Kai was only in his boxers, his arms were wrapped firmly around Kristy's waist. Kristy nuzzled into Kai's bear chest, as she watched the show, she too wore boxers, and a blue sports bra, (basically their PJ'z.)  
  
Kenny nearly toppled over at the sight, and blushed dep scarlet seeing what Kristy had on.  
  
"Take a picture it will last longer.." Kristy hissed, looking over her shoulder, to see Kenny staring at them.  
  
"Either sit or scram.." Kai barked. Kenny instantly left the room in a hurry, to his room.  
  
Kristy smiled, as she pecked Kai on the cheek, "That's the Kai I love!" She laughed at Kai's slight blush.  
  
It was 11:30 when the rest of the boys finally got in. By now both Kristy and Kai were both asleep, Kristy sleeping quietly on top of Kai, her head resting upon his rising and falling chest, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Tyson was about to roar out in laughter when Max stopped him, "Shssh Tyson, let them sleep. Bug Kai in the morning!" Max whispered.  
  
Tyson huffed at the sight, "Jeez! They're half naked too!" He grunted, as he turned off the TV.  
  
"No I think that's what Canadian girls wear for PJ'z..." Sighed Max.  
  
"Never knew Canadian girls had such an effect on Kai.." Ray chuckled.  
  
"Didn't think any girl did.." Tyson grunted.  
  
"Jealous?" Asked a cold yet quiet voice, they looked down to see Kai, smirking at them. Kristy was still sleeping quietly though.  
  
"No!" Tyson said hastily, "Just a few questions though...."  
  
"Yeah like since when do you *like* girls?" Max said eyeing Kai.  
  
"Or rather, Kristy at that matter?!" Ray said glancing down at Kristy.  
  
"All those questions are none of your business!" Kai growled coldly.  
  
Kai slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping angel in his arms. He then leaned over and picked her up as he cradled Kristy in his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Going to bed!" Kai grunted carrying Kristy to their Bedroom.  
  
"Now who's weak!" Laughed Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray moaned at his immature behavior.  
  
Max slapped Tyson upside the head, "Cut it out, Tyse! You just wait until you fall for a girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah, like that will ever happen!" Tyson smirked.  
  
Max rolled his eyes, "What ever, let's get some shut-eye. I'm sleep deprived."  
  
"No kidding!" Ray yawned heading into their room, closely followed by Max, and Tyson, who was singing "Kai and Kristy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n- g...First comes love..then.."  
  
Unfortunately Ray, beat Max to the hit, Max ducked as Ray aimed, then *Wack!* Ray threw a pillow right at Tyson's head, as Tyson fell backwards on his back.  
  
"Okay okay!" He moaned sitting back up, "I'll stop!" And with that he lunged himself at his bed. Max just chuckled sleepily as he lay down and fell to sleep. And Ray too tired to care he didn't have a pillow to sleep on, went to bed too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(Kai + Kristy b-room)**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai gently lay Kristy down upon his bed, as he lay down beside her. His arm draped over her stomach.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy whispered.  
  
"You're up?!?!" Kai acknowledged.  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" She yawned.  
  
"I tried not to wake you.." Kai sighed, pulling her in closer.  
  
Responding to this gesture, she too cuddled in closer, her head resting on his shoulder, "Oh that's alright..." she smiled softly. She could hear his gentle heart beat, yet it's rhythm and pace was still the same from when they first kissed, or their first dance. "Your heart.." She whispered, "It's beat is fast, why?"  
  
"I've asked it the same...You know what it tells me?" Kai whispered, in a gentle tone.  
  
"What?" Kristy asked curiously.  
  
"You..." He stated simply, kissing her soft hair.  
  
Kristy smile, as she looked up and leaned forward, they kissed. This kiss lasted longer than their first. It left Kristy limp in Kai's arms. It was strange knowing Kai, the one who thought of girls as 'a waste of time', could be so gentle, loving and beautiful, lenne alone hot, sexy, and an awsome kisser, (A/N: I would noe, lol *wink* ).  
  
During the kiss Kristy began to laugh softly.  
  
Kai unlocked their lips, "What?" He asked coldly, being quite offended.  
  
"Oh sorry Kai!" She giggled harder, "Just remembering Kenny's face when he saw us!" She laughed shyly.  
  
"If you liked that, you should have seen Tyson's!" Kai smirked coyly.  
  
"Oh? He knows?" Kristy raised an eye brow sitting up.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they all do.." Kai sighed.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kristy frowned, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, they'll never let me live it down. I'll be 'lover boy' for life!" Kai huffed, also sitting up.  
  
"I'm appalled!" Kristy teased, turning up her nose.  
  
"Kristy!!" Kai groaned, "Your not the bad thing! Tyson is!"  
  
Kristy's fake anger turned into a real smile, "I should hope so! Beside's what's wrong with 'lova boy?' " Kristy teased.  
  
"Oh just about everything.." Kai huffed, already knowing what the next morning would bring.  
  
"Oh really?" And with that Kristy kissed him harshly then pulled away just as he began to enjoy it.  
  
"Hey!" Kai complained trying to pull her back in for another kiss.  
  
"Nope..Your not lover boy!" Kristy laughed at his expression.  
  
"Key word 'just about'!!" Kai recorrected him self.  
  
"Lova boy.." Kristy giggled again before kissing him once more.  
  
Kai forced her down on the bed leaning on top of her kissing her, "Brat..." He muttered under a suppressed kiss.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oou la la! Love is in da air! Did u like? let's see..next chappie here we come! OH yes the next xhppie may take awhile...i just had to edit the previous chappies..but now i really have to write, so it may take a bit longer but dont worry..im half way done the next Chappie! im gunna work on it right now ;)  
  
L8ter Dayz! (R+R) 


	10. A lesson in shopping with a girl

~Aww i jusst seen the two episodes when Kai got scared or Boreas..and then the one where he agreed to leave the blade breakers... How cud my lovable sweet be so..idiotic..Oooh..*wines* he better not leave the blade breakers.. he's tha main reson for watching beyblade..*thinks of his muscular body* mmmm Kai.... *wines* oooh he cant leave! NONONOnonono let him soften up *worry's* owell, as long as he's by my side *huggies Kai* but i wanna see him on tha show he's super kawaii! (ok now im worrying too much) Enjoy!!~  
  
A lesson in shopping *with a girl* (Chappie 9)  
  
-next morning-  
  
Kristy was woken up by a knock on the door. She slowly sat up realizing Kai was already up.  
  
~Living room~  
  
Max opened the door. A short man, in a black suit stood in front of them.  
  
"Hullo boys!" The man smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Dickinson!" Ray smiled, showing his fangs a bit.  
  
"Heya Mr. D!" Tyson winked.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "Good to see you fella's up!"  
  
"Yeah, it is quite the miracle to see Tyson up isn't it?" Kai smirked.  
  
"Shut up Sour-Pants...or rather Lover Boy!" Tyson grinned.  
  
Kenny saw Kai's eyes flare up "Never mind Tyson! What's up Mr. Dickinson?"  
  
"Unfortunately, you boys can't enter the tournament with out a 5th player. So you fella's are gunna need to find one quick, the tournament starts tomorrow!" Mr. Dickinson warned them.  
  
"Way ahead of ya sir!" Smiled Max.  
  
And just at that moment, Kristy peered her face around Kai's shoulder. (A/N: She's still in her 'Canadian Pj'z..)  
  
"Oh? I see.." Mr. Dickinson acknowledged Kristy.  
  
Kristy swallowed nervously, "I'm Kristy!" She smiled meekly, she then tapped Kai on the shoulder, "Got any clothes I can borrow?" she blushed.  
  
Kai scowled, "Why? Where are yours?"  
  
Kristy put her hands on her hips, as she usually did when she had a point to cross, "In case you have forgotten, mine are dirty, and my shirt was ripped by Stephen!" She resorted, "I only have one pair you know!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! C'mon!" Kai huffed, as he dragged her into their room.  
  
"Uh...Mind explaining how a girl can only have 'one' pair of clothes?!?" Mr. Dickinson inquired, remembering his sisters having full closets full of clothes and shoes.  
  
Tyson sweat dropped, "Uh yeah..Long story short, she's a homeless orphan.."  
  
"And we kinda saved her!" Smiled Ray.  
  
"So why is Kai being rather nice to her?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"Cause..he went from Sour-pants to Lover boy...!" Tyson huffed.  
  
"In other words; We think Kai's gone er.......soft." Said Ray nervously.  
  
"Gone weak.." Tyson muttered.  
  
Max shot Tyson a glare, "You just wait Tyson!"  
  
"What?" Tyson said innocently, "That's what Kai would have called it.." Tyson then be gan to mimic Kai's voice, "Girls are weak and are a waste of time. If you let them get to you, you will fall and become weak your self...I don't want any weakling on this already amateur team! - I'm Mr. Sour-Pants, the independent no it all that is the best blader! Blah-blah blah.."  
  
Strangely Tyson had a point, the did sound like some thing Kai had once said, - excluding his last rude remark.... ( ^-^* )  
  
" So..Kai's got himself a girl huh?" Mr. Dickinson chuckled.  
  
Max shrugged "Guess so.."  
  
Just then, they all heard a shriek from Kristy/Kai's room, "Aaah! I look like a tom-boy!!" Everyone jumped at the sudden loud yell, and got up to see the commotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(bed room)~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I dunno...You look cute in 'em to me.." Kai smirked, who stared at Kristy.  
  
She was wearing very baggy jeans, and one of Kai's black shirt's that was also too big for her, (it was designed for muscle tone bodies) her hair was let down, and she wore her normal sneakers.  
  
Everyone bursted into the room at once.  
  
"Nice outfit!" Laughed Tyson, Kristy was already frustrated, so she punched Tyson in the face angrily (hard), "Ow!! She's go a good right arm too.." he moaned, (kee hee last time it was her left)  
  
"Don't pester me hallow legs, I'm not a morning person!" Kristy hissed, she then turned to Kai to whine, "Kai!!!"  
  
"You look fine!" He said coldly, (hullo peeps in the room of corse coldly- sucha brat)  
  
"I can't live off guys clothes forever!" Kristy whined.  
  
"How bout the boys take you shopping, seeing how you'll be staying with them and all, why not be comfortable?" Mr. Dickinson smiled.  
  
"But.." Kristy was then cut short.  
  
"Free charge!" Mr. Dickinson handed Kristy a bunch of money.  
  
"Kristy now felt guilty, "But! I can't take your money, you don't even know me!"  
  
"No but I will, now that you're a Blade Breaker!" he said forcing the money into Kristy's hands.  
  
"Alright! Let's hit the shops!" Tyson laughed, as he headed toward the living room.  
  
Kristy smiled, "Thank you!" She bowed her head in respect, then grabbed, Max and Kai's arm, "Common boys!" She laughed. Max happily followed, while Kai was dragged along.  
  
~Mall~  
  
The boys waited for Kristy to come out and model some clothes for them. Kai leaned up against a wall near the change room, arms folded and his eyes closed (as usual). Ray and Kenny sat down on a couple of chair's, while Dizzi took (Max's holds her) Max and Tyson around to fetch Kristy more clothes she might enjoy.  
  
Kristy came out of the change room, she huffed, "So?" she wore, a long blue dress, and it's sleeves made of blue sheer mesh. It sparkled too. It stopped at her ankles, and she had high heals on, but she was still a bit shorter than Kai with them on. Her question was mainly directed at Kai, "Too dressy right?" she sighed.  
  
"No, not at all!!" smiled Ray.  
  
"Besides, we will be going out on dinner outings, you'll need a dress!" Kenny added.  
  
"Kai?" Kristy still wanted Kai's opinion.  
  
Kai leaned over and whispered, "You look beautiful..now hurry up with the other outfits!"  
  
Kristy smiled and frowned, "Thanks..But I'm not a cheetah you know?!"  
  
Kai just shrugged, as Kristy went back in to change again.  
  
Tyson threw a bunch of clothes over Kristy's door, "Here!" He gasped.  
  
"Thanks!" She called back.  
  
Just moments later Kirsty came out this time wearing a blue tube top, and a pair of tye dye blue jeans.  
  
"That suits you better!" Smiled Max.  
  
"I thought so too.." Kristy smiled down att her clothes. After four hours of shopping and trying on clothes, Tyson and Ray were carrying, loads of clothes. As well as assessories, and tons of girl stuff.  
  
"Ooo...You done yet?" whined Tyson.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Shop till you drop' ?" Kristy asked, as she giggled a bit.  
  
"No..But I like it..cuz I'm gunna drop any second!" Tyson huffed.  
  
Kristy smiled, "Okay..We should head back to the hotel anyway!"  
  
=================  
  
Short huh? Owell..im gunna update two this time or gunna try!! ^_^ lette me noe how u like this one! k...KAI dont leave me!!!!  
  
l8ter dayz. 


	11. The Invisible

ur all gunna hate this chappie..u'll see why!  
  
The invisible *again* (Chappie 10)  
  
~Hotel~  
  
Kristy was setting up her side of the room, to fit her gender. She put all of her new clothing in a suit case and slid it under her bed. Her make up she placed in a drawer beside her bed. And her new fuzzy slippers she left beside her bed.  
  
Kristy stood in front of her long mirror, wearing the dress she had bought, earlier that day. She modeled herself a bit, twirling around, envying her dress.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Kristy Pryce wore a dress willingly!" Snorted a voice behind her which made her jump.  
  
Kristy spun around to see Kai standing in their door way; arm's crossed.  
  
"Kai! You scared me!" Kristy gasped, clasping her chest.  
  
Kai just smirked, he slowly walked over to her, and kissed her gently on the lips, "Better?"  
  
Kristy just nodded, "A bit.."  
  
"Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Kai whispered leading them out of their bed room, out of the hotel room, and up to the roof.  
  
Kristy frowned, "Since when does Kai give out surprises....wait...Never mind you always surprise your opponent!" She giggled.  
  
~Roof~  
  
Kristy gasped at the sight; Soft music playing in the hushed wind from a boom-box, a blanket laid out and candles every where. Kristy was wide eyed and speechless, her jaw dropped as she glanced around the roof. The faint sound of car and the streets could be heard far down on the ground. And the street light's added to the dim light from the candles.  
  
The slow song- How did I fall in love with you, by the BackStreet boy's playing in the background.  
  
Kai just smiled, and grabbed her hand, "Come..dance"  
  
'....(playing for a while)..  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight'  
  
Kristy looked up at Kai, as he pulled her in close and clasped her hand in his.  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
Kristy smiled meekly, as she rested her head upon his shoulder listening to his heart beat slowly. He was finally at ease with her in his arms.  
  
'I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble..'  
  
Kai twirled Kristy, then brought her back close. Kissing her soft hair.  
  
'I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be,  
  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
Suddenly, Kai was thrown to the ground, sliding across the roof. Kai looked up, to see Kristy somehow being dragged to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Kai!" She squealed.  
  
"Kristy!' Kai gasped, scrambling after her.  
  
  
  
'I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life'  
  
The invisible force suddenly came visible, it glowed like a bit beast. A lizard with bird wings. It held Kristy by the ankles in his crooked hands, "Stephen may have failed my master! But I will not.." It hissed with a long lizard tongue.  
  
Kai saw Kristy's face turn red as the blood rushed to her head.  
  
"Kai...." she wheezed, almost sorrowfully.  
  
"Lady Kristy..this boy act's confused.." The lizard hissed, "Has Kristy not told this boy of secret?" The lizard thingy, held Kristy up right now, holding her in his arms.  
  
Kai saw Kristy's expression change greatly, she held her head down, "No..."  
  
"Do you wish to leave it unsaid...or do you want a moment?" The lizard asked politely now.  
  
"Just let me say good-bye..." Kristy bit her lower lip, as the lizard lower Kristy back down.  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall,  
  
in love ,  
  
with you?'  
  
"Kristy?" Kai approached her slowly.  
  
Kristy began to sob a bit, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kai just glared at her remaining silent.  
  
"I have to go.." she added quietly.  
  
"Where?" Kai asked softly, although he sounded cold again.  
  
Kristy swallowed hard, "Home.."  
  
"The Park?" Kai glared at her.  
  
"No....England....My master awaits...." There was a long pause, "He bought me from the orphanage to wed him...but I ran away before the could take me to England...I've been in hiding for 7 years....but just recently..when you boys came along..he's tracked me down.."  
  
Kai said nothing. As tears rolled down her face she quickly kissed Kai..who prolonged the kiss.  
  
"Ahem.." The lizard interrupted, the two broke apart, "Lady Kristy, Master is becoming impatient.."  
  
"Good bye..." She then whispered, "I love you...always remember that.." and with that the lizard and Kristy were gone in a flash.  
  
"Kristy.." Kai whispered, still in shock. A small tear left Kai's eye. He swallowed hard trying to suppress the pain. And he closed his eyes.  
  
Just then there was a hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai glanced back to see Ray's hand on his back. And behind hm was Tyson, Max, Kenny and Dizzi.  
  
"We heard a commotion...And we heard enough to hear what happened.." Ray sighed.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Fine.." Kai said coldly.  
  
"Liar.." Dizzi said in the same tone.  
  
Kai just huffed in defeat, as he sat down on the blanket, "Just leave.." he muttered.  
  
Agreeing to this, the rest left Kai, to grieve on his own.  
  
================  
  
Oooh I'm sucha brat! wut happened to Kristy? will i bring her bac? dum dum dum (scary song)! kee hee lettme guess u all hated this chappie no kidding! just have to wait and see wut happens next from this cliff hanger chappie  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	12. Grieving

Sorry guys! ^_^*...u wont like this chappie any better...id like some ideas on wut shud happen next though... like if and how i shud get her back... and deatails i cud use some im running low on ammo (ideas)! Thnx enjoy or not.. :(  
  
*Sobs* ---Disclaimer: dunt own beyblade!  
  
Grieving (Chappie 11)  
  
-bit of a song chappie- *WARNING*: may cause tears--i'd read the song lyrics..it's sad but fits..srry bout this chappie...  
  
The Blade Breakers didn't enter the tournament the next day. All were saddened by her departure. And Kai was back to his old self again. But deep down, he missed her deeply. Day's passed into weeks..weeks turned into months. Soon the thought of Kristy was just a vague memory, although she had changed their lives forever.  
  
Leah and Maddy were heart broken when they found out. Max frequently kept in touch with Leah, and each time he spoke with her, she was becoming worst and worst. While Maddy just kept her feelings about it bottled up.  
  
One night Kai decided to leave the hotel they were staying in to go for a walk. (Now back in Japan)  
  
'Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn....  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye'  
  
Kai huffed as he remembered the times he shared with Kristy. The day he first met her, she was always blushing around him, but he never really noticed it until he thought of it.  
  
I staggered through these empty streets  
  
No longer laughing arm in arm  
  
The night had made a mess of me  
  
Your confession kept me warm  
  
Rain poured down on Kai. Drenching him. He still remembered the night clearly the night she told him she loved him.  
  
And I don't really miss you,  
  
I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye.  
  
He began to wonder if she missed him, or blacked him out of his memory. He then smiled a bit, remember how she once left Tyson with a black eye, which was evident for two weeks.  
  
When I see you now  
  
I wonder how I could've watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
Tear's fell from his face, as he remembered as he just stood there watching her leave his life forever. He could have fought the lizard off, but he did nothing. He remembered her hot tears of pain and sorrow, that begged for his forgiveness.  
  
In these days of no regrets  
  
I keep mine to myself  
  
And all the things we never said  
  
I can say for someone else  
  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
  
We let it pass us by  
  
He cursed letting her go from his life. He smiled a bit though trying to cheer himself up, remembering their first and last dance they shared...as well as their first and last kiss that ever left him timid and docile.  
  
When I see you now  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
What he remembered most about the times he shared with her was her face, her soft blue eyes, that melted his heart. Her innocent smile that he couldn't resist, and he red hair of perfume.  
  
He then dug out two pictures from his pockets... He smiled at the couple dancing, it was them at the party, their first dance..Kai noticed her smile as she leaned on his chest. He even noticed he was smiling a bit also. Then the second; The picture with the red ink around his head that resembled a heart. He sighed as he headed back to the hotel, soaked. 


	13. Thousand Miles

-Disclaimer: Dunt own beyblade.. i wish..but i do own kristy and her bit beast and all the oc characters..as well as Kai my B/F Lol *snuggles her Kai*-  
  
Help I need ideas for this Fic! Read! okay bibi  
  
Thousand Miles(Chappie 12)  
  
-Mean while-  
  
It had been two months since she had last saw her beloved Blade Breakers, and she began to wonder if they remember or missed her, as much as she missed them. Kristy sat on the ledge of her balcony, watching the dove's fly about, weaving in and out of the tower's around the castle. She spent most of her afternoons in her room or on her balcony avoiding contact with her soon-be-wed; Ron Demarh. He resembled Stephen, only taller, and more muscular like Kai, with dark brown hair. We was pretty much a cross from the two rivals.  
  
Which only saddened Kristy more. She missed Kai the most, from the team. He was probably back to his old self again, cold, self-absorbed, and quiet.  
  
KittieFae kept her company most nights, but it didn't fill her gap she was missing from Kai and the Blade Breakers. They had changed her life forever...It was almost like a childhood dream come true for her. But now only the nightmares she dreaded most remained. She felt five again, weak, helpless, and scared. How could she marry someone at this age, and worst when she felt this way around him, and in his eery castle. She no longer felt safe alone.  
  
She sighed heavily as the sun lowered in the horizon. Little did she know, was her blade was glowing.  
  
She cough a bit, then leaned over the edge of the balcony, bracing her self for the jump. She leaned back then forward, as she fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Slowly standing up she sighed, as she began to wander.  
  
-Back at Japan-  
  
"Kai your soaked!" Gasped Ray, as Kai entered their room.  
  
"Am I?" Kai huffed sarcastically, it was pretty obvious, since he was cold.  
  
Tyson was about to add an immature comment, when they heard Max call from their balcony, "Uh, guys...You might wanna come look at this!" he called.  
  
Tyson turned in a instant, glancing back to his friend's vice, "What is it Maxy?" he called back, heading toward the balcony.  
  
Just as everyone arrived behind Max, he glanced over his shoulder, "You guys aren't gunna believe this!" Max gasped, turning back, he was right, KittieFae was hovering just a few feet away from them.  
  
KittieFae purred as their bit bests emerged from their blades.  
  
"Dizzi, what's going on?" Gasped Kenny, wide eyed.  
  
"...KittieFae wants us to follow her..." Dizzi said meekly, "But she can only take one of us.."  
  
Everyone glanced to Kai, as did KittieFae.  
  
"Why me?" Kai huffed.  
  
"Duh! What if she takes you to Kristy?" Tyson frowned.  
  
Kai just shrugged, and in a flash, he and KittieFae were gone.  
  
  
  
-England-  
  
  
  
Kristy walked along the path of her own private garden, flower's in the full bloom of late spring. Kicking a pebble as she walked, she suddenly felt a safe essence in a distance, a strange feeling she hadn't felt since she arrived in England..It made her feel stronger, but the feeling was faint.  
  
She began to follow the feeling as it grew stronger, soon her curious slow walk, turned fast, as the feeling grew ever stronger, the curiosity in her heart grew heavy as the fast pace walk turned into a full out run. Clenching her fists as she ran. The feeling lead her into the depths of the forest that surrounded the castle. Her heart and breaths grew stronger and faster, as she continued onward, determined to find the source of her wonder. Soon the forest density dropped, as she found her self nearly running off the edge of a cliff up ahead, stopping, but not quick enough, she slid down the cliff, grabbing the ledge as she did so. Rocks crumbled at her feet as they bounced down and fell in to the darkness of the abyss.  
  
Kristy struggled for a moment's time trying to crawl back up, but her foot slipped, and her grip let loose. Kristy screamed loudly in fear and shut her eyes preparing to die at the bottom. But just at that moment a strong hand gripped her wrist. Instead of falling she dangled in the hands grip.  
  
Kristy knew it had to be Ron, with a grip like that. She could only see his muscular arm. Kristy feared for the worst, knowing once he pulled her up, he would beat her as a punishment for running away. She began to wish she had fallen. Still shutting her eyes from the glare that would stare upon her, the arm lifted her, and placed her rather gently on the ground at his feet.  
  
Kristy kept her head down in shame bracing herself for the beating, on all fours she mumbled, "Forgive me master... Don't hurt me, I shall not disobey you again.." She muttered timidly, knowing better not to speak or ask of him anything.  
  
"Kristy you know I would never hurt you..But as for the master thing, I could get use to that!" Laughed the voice of the boy that pulled her to safety. It wasn't Ron's, or Stephen's voice, it wasn't cold and ruthless, or raspy. It was a sweet and kind voice that she longed to hear.  
  
Kristy looked up to see Kai smiling at her.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped, as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"The one and only!" Kai smiled, opening his arms.  
  
Kristy threw her arms around his neck holding him tight, as if he was a priceless possession. She began to sob softly in his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again.."  
  
"Yeah..me too..." Kai whispered holding her too.  
  
Kristy then looked up into Kai's eyes, "How did you get here?" She frowned,  
  
"And..Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Kai stated rather confusedly, "But, I'm here to see you.."  
  
"You came all the way to England, just to see me?" Kristy gasped.  
  
"I'd go a thousand miles just to see you...but I've come to take you home.." Kai smiled.  
  
"You can't.." She whispered.  
  
"Why!?" Kai glared at Kristy as if she was mad.  
  
"Ron...He wont let you touch me...He would be furious, and most likely kill me for touching another man....or worst, he'd kill you." Kristy sighed, stepping away from Kai, "I'm glad to see you Kai...but.."  
  
"But what?" Kai growled, glaring at her intensely.  
  
"I don't want you hurt!" Kristy sighed, walking past him.  
  
Kai turned around staring at her as she walked away, "Too late!" He growled, "You walking away, hurts me more than you can imagine.."  
  
Kristy stopped dead in her tracks, she remained still and silent.  
  
Kai walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Let me protect you.."  
  
Kristy leaned back into Kai's arms, closing her soft blue eyes. Placing her hand on top of Kai's which rested on her right shoulder, nuzzling a bit.  
  
"Let's go home...To the Blade Breakers.." She whispered softly, revealing a gentle smile.  
  
"So you would betray your Master for a common boy?" Hissed a voice. Kristy eyes flashed open, in front of her was Ron. Glaring at them both.  
  
"Your not my Master anymore..I-I don't love you.." Kristy seemed a bit agitated by Ron's presence.  
  
"You belong to me!" Ron hissed.  
  
Kai hauled Kristy behind him, "She belongs to no one!"  
  
"Kristy!" Ron growled at her. Kristy just looked away in shame, "Arg! Fine then! Lyez!" He hissed as his bit beast, that looked like a lizard with wings appeared.  
  
"Yes master?" It hissed.  
  
"Destroy, the boy! Leave the girl to me!" Ron barked.  
  
The lizard bowed it's head, as it took a step forward, "Sorry Lady Kristy," it muttered, low enough so Ron couldn't hear.  
  
"No!" Shrieked Kristy jumping in front of Kai.  
  
"Miss Kristy please stand aside.." It hissed.  
  
"Forget it Lyez, attack her too!" Ron growled glaring at Kristy.  
  
"B-but master.." Lyez hesitated.  
  
"Obey your Master!" Ron roared.  
  
The creature hung it's head, as Ron told it to use one of it's strongest attack on the two love birds.  
  
"Kristy Move!" Kai shouted as he pushed Kristy, to the side, as he took the hot flame that hit him in the chest. Kristy was pushed, close to the edge, covered in dirt, her elbows skinned by the skid and her clothes ripped, she slowly sat up coughing.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy scrambled over to him, on her knees.  
  
"She doesn't want to be here, let her leave! I will die here, just let her go.." Kai coughed. Ron just snorted, "I have no use for you!"  
  
Kristy slowly stood up glaring at Ron, "You have no use for me either! I will not wed you!"  
  
Ron's eyes flared with anger, "Stand aside so I can be rid of this nuisance!" Ron hissed.  
  
"No! I will fight you till the bitter end, you'll have to kill me before you ever touch Kai!" Kristy huffed.  
  
Ron sighed, "No matter....I see now he loves you deeply, and you love him greatly...I can not compete with love...Just remember what I told you Kristy..."  
  
Kristy nodded, then turned to Kai, "Let's go home.." She smiled.  
  
She noticed her bit beast was beside Kai, hovering. And her blade was below her. Kristy smiled as she leaned down, as Kai sat up, she hugged him tightly, with her head resting on Kai's chest as they began to glow.  
  
And both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
=====================  
  
Omg k..how did u like this one? ne good.. i still need ideas..if u have any let me noe...shud i re write this chappie...ooo im soo outa ideas...  
  
Did u see the new episode with Kai leaving the Blade Breakers? Is it the end! Noo im soo sad and depressed right now that why this chappie sux..blame the episodes lol!!  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	14. Home again

Kristy may be home again..but the war for her love is far from over...muahahaha i just cant ernd this ficcy! ssrrry it took 4eva to update major writeres blok..my house flooded so now im living at my cuzzins for like 2 weeks..hopefully if ppl wud stay of the compu i cud get on every so often to update enjoy!!  
  
Home Again(Chappie 13)  
  
-Japan-  
  
Kristy's eye's fluttered open, she was now on a bed, in a HOTEL! 'Oh my gosh!' she thought, 'I'm home!' She quickly sat up, seeing Max and Tyson playing video games, Kai had fallen asleep at her bedside, his head resting on the bed, his hand on hers, while he sat in a chair. Ray was sitting at her feet watching Tyson and Max while he sat cross legged his back facing her. While Kenny and Dizzi were at a desk, Kenny typing away, remodeling the Blades.  
  
"Ray!" Kristy laughed, as she launched herself at Ray, causing them both to topple of the bed.  
  
Ray hugged her back, "Your awake!"  
  
The commotion had woken Kai. Kai lifted his head. Max and Tyson didn't even bother to pause the game, they both dog piled on Kristy and Ray.  
  
"Kristy!" They laughed at once.  
  
Kristy couldn't stop laughing, she was so happy, "Max.........Tyson!" She manage to giggle between laughs.  
  
She stood up and hugged Tyson, grinning, "Tyson!!"  
  
"Hey your up!" Tyson laughed, as he hugged her back.  
  
She then turned to Max and launched at him, also hugging him. Max hugged her back picking her up.  
  
"Ahh!" Kristy giggled.  
  
"Look Chief! Kristy woke up!" Dizzi smiled (if possible-okay she said it in a happy tone)  
  
Kai was glaring at the childish game, as Max placed Kristy down. Kenny stood up, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Kristy! Good to see you awake!" Kenny smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Hullo Dizzi!" Kristy was still laughing, she couldn't help it, it was impossible for her to stop.  
  
Kristy noticed Kai awake, and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai moaned irritatedly. Kristy just pecked him on the cheek, and giggled.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy smiled down at him, as she sat on his stomach.  
  
Kai frowned, "Is that all I get?" He growled, folding his arms on his chest.  
  
Kristy just smiled then took Kai's hands, and coiled her fingers with his, as she placed them above his head, as she leaned down on him playfully. Kai just grinned as she kissed him on the lips lightly, but to everyone's amazement, it was Kai that forced the kiss deeper in front of every one.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Kristy hugged Kai tight as he stood up with her still hugging him.  
  
"I'm home!" Kristy smiled, as she closed her eyes tightening the hug. Kristy then opened one eye to see Max dialing a number on Madison's cell phone. "Wait a minute, how did you get that?!?" Kristy gasped.  
  
"Madison let us keep it to keep in touch after you left.." Max grinned as he pressed another button.  
  
"...Who you calling?" She inquired, letting go of Kai who seemed to hesitate. She just looked back at Kai with a smile, and a soft kiss. She then turned back to Max for an answer.  
  
"Leah!" Max laughed as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Leah?" Kristy gasped almost in a whisper.  
  
Max listened to the ringing when someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" The quiet sad voice said.  
  
"Hey Leah!" Max laughed.  
  
"Max?!" Leah gasped, she sounded like she was smiling, "Oh my gosh..How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good...now.." Max smile to Kristy then winked, he didn't notice Kai clench his fists.  
  
"Now?" Leah asked, frowning at her side of the phone.  
  
"Here..Talk to an old friend!" Max laughed as he tossed Kristy the cell, as she caught it and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Leah?!?!" Kristy smiled.  
  
"Kristy?!?!" Came Leah's voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Leah!" Kristy gasped.  
  
"Your back?!" Leah was almost in tears.  
  
The two best friends talked for awhile, giggling and crying in bliss, before Kristy handed off the phone back to Max, who left the room, with the cell.  
  
"Leah and Max have grown quite close!" Kristy smiled fondly.  
  
Kai then grabbed Kristy's waist, and pulled her back, as his chin could rest on her shoulder, "So have we.." He whispered, as he grinned at Tyson's expression.  
  
Kristy loved Kai holding her like this it made her feel safe. She nuzzled in closer. Plus the reaction from Tyson was always amusing.  
  
Tyson frowned, "Get a room!' He yelled, "Lover boy!"  
  
Kai glared, but Kristy just smiled sweetly, then unwrapped Kai's arms and walked over to Tyson, "No one calls him Lova Boy but me...but if I didn't know any better, I'd think your jealous Tyson!" Kristy laughed, walking back to Kai, noticing a drawn smirk on his face.  
  
"J-Jealous?!?!" Tyson went beat red. "No!" He said firmly.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry Tyson..Silver's got an eye for you!" Kristy laughed.  
  
"She does?" Tyson seemed hopeful for the moment, but then shook it off, "She does not!" he growled.  
  
Ray just laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh Ray!" Kai smirked, "I still remember the dance!" Kai folded his arms.  
  
Kristy giggled, as she place her arm around Kai's waist, "Oh yeah! Madison!"  
  
Ray blushed, "It was just a dance!" He stammered rather nervously.  
  
Kristy snorted, "Just a dance! Hah! I hear what you muttered to Max when you first saw Maddy!" she giggled, as Ray went beat red.  
  
"N-no.." Ray stammered, turning away.  
  
Kristy shrugged then looked around the room, "How come we are in Tyson, Max and Ray's room?" she looked up to Kai  
  
Kai shurgged, "Too lazy to carry you down the hall!"  
  
Kristy frowned then grabbed Kai by the wrist, "Common!" and with that she dragged him into the hall. "So where is our room?" She smiled.  
  
Kai lead her to their room. And shut the door behind them, (Ooo la la!) Kristy took the hint. And jumped on the bed. She sat playfully on her knees grinning at Kai. But Kai did not return the smile. He strode almost non-emotionally over to her, as if no expression was to ever paint his face.  
  
Kristy's smile fell, "What's wrong?" she asked, as she held out her hand for him to take for comfort. Kai just stared at it, then at her eyes, not taking her hand.  
  
Kristy withdrew her hand, "Kai?"  
  
"It's Danny...." Kai finally swallowed nervously.  
  
Kristy frowned, "What about the loser?" she growled, bounceing back so she sat on her but.  
  
"He came by while you slept...." Kai sighed, "He threatened me..."  
  
Kristy frowned, "Your scared of him?!" she was now curious of what he had said.  
  
Kai shook his head, "No.....He threatened you also..."  
  
Kristy gasped at this, covering her mouth with clasped hands, "What?"...... 'How could Danny threaten me, he's like so head over heel for me....' Kristy thought frantically, 'He's normally a friendly kid.'  
  
"If he can't have you, Kristy...No one can..." Kai's eyes seem to water a bit in fear. Kristy knowning Kai feared nothing, feared this threat even if Danny made it.  
  
Kristy tried to shake it off, "No....He wouldn't...Besides, if so, we have nothing to worry about with Danny, I can even beat him up!" Kristy tried to laugh, but it wasn't natural with Kai's eyes of fear gazing at her.  
  
"You don't understand Kristy..You should have seen the way he looked, his voice..so determinded, full of jealousy...and anger... he didn't even care if you slept while he bellowed...His eyes...it didn't look normal Kristy...." Kai was glaring at the window, more agitated then Kristy ever saw him.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kai turned toward Kristy.  
  
"It will be okay...." She smiled, softly.  
  
"Yeah.." He smiled back to re asure her, as she lay down on the bed. Kai then glared at the sky, "I hope so.." he whispered, as he turned back, and crawled in bed beside her. He drapped his arm over her waist, he instantly noticed her snuggling in to his embrace.  
  
"I've missed that so much..." She whispered. As Kai turned of the bed table lamp.  
  
"Yeah, I've been freezing at night!" He laughed, holding her tighter and kissing her neck. Kristy twined her fingers in his, holding his hand closer to her heart.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered, "How I missed those words to linger on my tongue I could never say that to Ron..."  
  
Kai growled, "I should hope not!"  
  
Kristy smiled, "The one I love is in my arms..."  
  
Kai smiled too, "And I love the angel in mine!"  
  
"Suck up!" Kristy laughed.  
  
======================================================  
  
Okay suckie huh?! srry theres load ohn my mind! OMG m'gunna go watch the season finale of Beyblade! *cries* no there must be a secnd seaseon! *hopes and wishes* i'm gunna miss Kai the most..but I fell really bad for Ray..he looks odd with hair down..oooh..he cuda died *sniffles*, but with Mariah by his side he'll be okay!! Aww my Kai has softened up! Ya ya ya ya! ok I stll need ideas! bibi'z!! Enjoy the season finale if possible.. m'so sad! *crys*  
  
mystic-water  
  
L8ter Dayz 


	15. Only the beginning

Aww I saw the season finale of beyblade...Sooo sukkie!!! Owell at least its obvious Ray got with Mariah, lol.... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!!! (Sorry I noe that's annoying. But in honor of our show!)  
  
-Only the beginning (chappie 14)-  
  
Stars were bright and ever glowing in the night sky, the moon's orange glow lit the black night with a vivid peach. Trees swayed in the wind, while a gentle whistle reached the ears of a sleeping girl. The wind beat upon her window, as her vivid blue eyes flashed open.  
  
Kai's arm around her waist; their fingers entwined in one another's. Their breathing was almost in unison. Kristy huffed in frustration unable to return to sleep.  
  
Kristy slowly got up, careful not to wake Kai, and ventured into the living room. Kristy sighed in boredom, as she walked onto the balcony, folding her arms to keep warm.  
  
Kristy smiled gazing up at the stars. "Their so beautiful..." she whispered to her self.  
  
"I know." Replied a voice behind her. Ray came up beside her and leaned on the balcony railing.  
  
"Ray!" Kristy gasped. She then smiled at the old friend, "Why you out here?"  
  
"Same reason as you." Ray sighed.  
  
Kristy frowned, "Why?"  
  
"Worrying." Ray continued gazing forward.  
  
Kristy looked away, "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"No." Ray sighed, "Has Kai told you where we are going tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Where?" Kristy turned to face Ray.  
  
"Canada.." Ray looked at Kristy worriedly.  
  
"Home.." Kristy paused a moment, "You'll protect me wont you? From Stephen, Mikey Henry, and Danny?" Kristy looked hopeful.  
  
"Of course..." Ray smiled, as Kristy hugged him. Ray hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you Ray." She smiled, as she shut her eyes, tightening the hug. She then kissed him on the cheek for thanks, "I owe you boys so much!"  
  
Ray blushed at the kiss, but two eyes glared with anger near by.  
  
"Enjoy that kiss Ray?" Kai scowled.  
  
Kristy jumped, "Kai!"  
  
"Kai.." Ray was speechless.  
  
"You like doing this behind my back Kristy?" Kai growled, his eyes even more cold than usual.  
  
"Kai.I-I was just thanking Ray." Kristy tried to explain, Ray could see fear in Kristy's eyes from the anger in Kai's.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kristy!" Kai snapped, "Now you two can enjoy each other without me in your way!" Kai snapped, as he turned briskly and left.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy called after him. She quickly turned to Ray, "I'm so sorry.I gotta go..." with a nod from Ray, Kristy dashed after Kai.  
  
-Outside Kai's bedroom door-  
  
"Kai let me in! You have to understand!" Kristy said to the door, while fiddling with the handle.  
  
"Go away!" Was the cold response.  
  
Kristy let out a cry of frustration, as she slumped against the door; her knees pulled into her chest, as she rest her chin on her knees. "You have to believe me..." she whispered softly, letting tears slide down her face. "Kai.."  
  
After an hour of sitting in the dark, Kristy became bored and sad.  
  
"My heart beats in pain;  
  
But I guess I'm to blame  
  
To live my live with out you;  
  
Is like life without breath.  
  
*And I'm out on my own,  
  
But I can't do it without you.  
  
Just don't shut me out.  
  
And I'll live to see another day,  
  
Just don't shut me out  
  
And I think I'll be okay.*  
  
My heart grows ever weaker  
  
With every second that passes  
  
Without you." Kristy sang a verse from a song she wrote, that she sang to herself in England when ever she missed Kai, which was every night. As she did so before, she sang herself to sleep; leaning on the locked door.  
  
Kai huffed, as he turned in bed, trying to ignore the beautiful voice that entered his room.  
  
Ray stood in the distance, watching in the shadows as Kristy attempted to get Kai to open the door. Kristy was leaning on the door; her head nodding in sleep, as she shivered in the cold. She didn't care that no blanket kept her warm; she just wanted to be near Kai.  
  
-Plane: next morning-  
  
Kristy sighed as she sat alone on the plane, Kai sitting coldly in front of her ignoring her. While Tyson, Max Ray and Kenny took the seats behind her. With her hands on her lap, she gazed at Kai's face through his reflection on her window. His eyes closed contently, but frowning; the same Kai she never knew, only as a celebrity. He was back to normal. Angry, cold, and constantly agitated. She even remembered how she woke up that morning.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kristy was sleeping peacefully in an unpleasant dream. Kai was yelling at her. He then pushed her to the ground and just at that moment..  
  
*Slam* Kristy was woken up, as she fell straight on her back, as her head bounced on the carpeted floor.  
  
Kristy moaned, she remembered falling asleep at Kai's door; leaning on it to stay up, but the door was open, and Kai stepped over her as if she wasn't even there, he just grunted at her presence.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped, Kai didn't respond and headed down the hallway, leaving Kristy alone as she sat up staring sadly at him, tears almost flowing from her hot eyes.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Kristy bit her lip, as her gaze switched to the clouds. "Oh Kai..." She whispered to herself, although Kai heard her mutter it. Kristy began to cry quietly, not because Kai was mad at her, but because she was afraid.  
  
She didn't want to go to Canada anymore, not without Kai by her side, with out him she felt vulnerable and scared. Kai heard her too.  
  
"Kristy?" asked a softy friendly voice. It was Max, "What's wrong?" he was standing up, looking down at her.  
  
"I'm scared.." She whispered.  
  
Kai was shocked, 'What she could be scared of?' he thought, he was worried, but he couldn't let her see that, he was mad with her.  
  
"Why?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't wanna go home! I'm scared, about Danny and Stephen. Without Kai by my side.I'm scared of them. He makes me feel stronger!" Kristy let out a cry.  
  
Max sighed too, "We are all by your side Kristy!" Max smiled cheerfully.  
  
Kristy just smiled back as Max patted her on the shoulder, and returned to his seat beside Tyson. Kristy sighed as she put on the headset beside her, as gentle music blasted, but to her surprise, 'At the beginning was playing' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. So she began to sing to the soft melody that she first danced to with Kai.  
  
"We were strangers starting out on a journey..  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you." She sang, as her voice filled the plane, as she sang she shut her eyes not caring about who listened to her voice. But suddenly a soft male voice joined her, as the voice sang the male part.  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected what you did to my heart,  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me,  
  
This is a start." It was Kai.  
  
Kristy gasped, "Kai?" she stood up, and sat down in the seat beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered avoiding eye contact, "I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of the other boys, and I can't spend a day without you.. You must be special, if I didn't get any sleep last night!" he sighed not looking at her.  
  
"Oh Kai!" was all she could say, as warm tears rolled from her eyes.  
  
"Kristy..." Kai turned to face her, "I-I love you. more than life it's self. I'll give my last breath for you; I won't let anybody hurt you!" Kai promised, as Kristy lunged into his arms, crying in their embrace.  
  
"I---I- love you too." She whispered, as she hugged him tighter.  
  
They stayed like this for a long time, soon Kristy feel asleep in Kai's lap, her face still tear streaked.  
  
"Attention passengers, Air Canada is now landing at the Vancouver Air Port!" announced a flight attendant, waking Kai.  
  
The plane landed, as Kai held the sleeping Kristy close. "Kristy, wake up..our plane has landed!"  
  
Kristy nodded then sat up, still on Kai's lap, she blushed slightly, "Kai."  
  
"I'm here!" Kai assured her as they both stood up hand in hand, as they bored off the plane, closely followed by Max, Ray, Tyson, and Kenny, holding Dizzi.  
  
"Here we are." Max sighed at last, as he began to approach the waiting limo.  
  
"Canada..." Ray added, following Max.  
  
"Home.." Kristy sighed, not moving an inch.  
  
Kai squeezed Kristy's hand, "I'm by your side!" Kai whispered. Kristy smiled and nodded slightly, as she took a step forward to the limo.  
  
"Time to take our enemies head on!" Tyson laughed, as he bounced on the limousine seats.  
  
=================  
  
Sorry it took me 4 ever.. I had writers block! Hope you enjoy this chappie. If u have any ideas for the plot. Lettme no I'm all ears! O well at least is a longer chappie!! ^_^*  
  
L8terr dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	16. Enemies Warning

Heya pplz.. srry it took me awhile! Thnx for all your reviews! Just reme,ber ideas are always aprreiciated! Enoy the chappie  
  
Enemies Warning.(Chappie 15)  
  
The limo arrived at Queen Elizabeth secondary, just as lunch was beginning. Which caused loads of attention.  
  
"What hot shot is taking a limo to school?" Growled a jealous student, sticking up his nose.  
  
Just at that moment, the door swung open; and Ray stepped out, followed by Tyson, then Max.  
  
The students cheered loudly at the sight of the famous Blade Breakers, and they roared even louder when Kai stepped out next. Emotionless, until he turned to the door, he smiled softly, and held out his hand. Another hand from inside took it, and stepped out beside him, Kristy. Kai rested his hands comfortably on her shoulders and whispered, "Don't worry."  
  
Kristy nodded, as she recognized two familiar faces in the crowd that surrounded them.  
  
"Leah! Madison!" Kristy gasped, as she nearly toppled over from their hugs.  
  
Leah then noticed Max, "Maxy!" She laughed, as she lunged at him, like a crazed girl fan.  
  
Max laughed, "Heya Leah!" hugging her back.  
  
Kristy smiled fondly, as she saw the two hug, then giggled at Ray's blush when Madison approached him.  
  
"Hi Ray!" She smiled, "Good to see you again."  
  
Ray blushed, noticing Kristy grin at him, "Uh yeah.you too!"  
  
"So the Blade Breakers return.." Grinned a voice. They spun around to see Ephram smiling at them, and Julia standing closely beside him scowling..  
  
"With the bitch.." Julia looked Kristy up and down, "I thought the orphan slave was in England?" she wrinkled her nose, "Why the hell are you back, raggity anne?"  
  
"Say that again!" Growled Kai.  
  
"Hmph!" Julia just stuck up her nose.  
  
"It's okay, Kai!" Kristy sighed.  
  
Ephram quickly changed the topic, "How bout that battle Kai?"  
  
Kai nodded taking out his blade, as the crowd sharnk back preparing to watch, the famous Kai go head to head, against the best and popular, blader in the school.  
  
"Why not make it a two on two?" Grinned Kai.  
  
"Oh?" Ephram stared at Kai.  
  
"Kristy and I against you, and that broad?" Kai smirked.  
  
"But Kai!" Kristy tried to add.  
  
Kai just put up his hand signaling her to be quiet waiting for a response.  
  
"Julia?" Ephram asked. Julia nodded firmly.  
  
"Blader's ready?!?" Announced Max.  
  
The four competitors nodded.  
  
"3..2...1..Let it RIPPPPPP!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the blades launched. Kristy and Kai launched their blades in unison, both chanting, "Let's make this quick!" As Ephram, launched a silver blade, and Julia badly launched her purple blade.  
  
Kai's red blade, and Kristy's aqua one, crashed against the other two blades, causing sparks to fly, and loud clashing sounds. Kristy wasted no time, thrashing Julia's blade.  
  
"KittieFae!" Kristy summoned, "Glitter Snow Attack!!!"  
  
Briskly, Julia's blade was covered in a blizzard of snow.  
  
Julia gaped at her bitbeast, "No, way!"  
  
The crowd cheered, as Julia's blade disapeared under a blanket of snow. Kristy smiled softly, no one had ever like her or cheered for her like that. Before she met the Blade Breakers, she wasn't very popular or well liked, and no one knew she could blade like that, not even her friends.  
  
Next was Kai's turn, "Dranzer, Fire Arrow Attack!" while Ephram's blade thrashed Kai's, airs of fire hit it, sending it flying.  
  
Ephram nodded in approval.  
  
Both Kristy and Kai, held out their hands summoning their blades back to their hands.  
  
"Not bad Pryce." Julia snorted, "So you got your self a bit beast huh?"  
  
Kristy nodded, "KittieFae!"  
  
Julia folded her arms, "No wonder your on their team.." with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Yes, but she wont be for long." Hissed a voice behind them.  
  
Just the tone sent thousands of shivers down Kristy's spine. 'Danny!' her mind nearly shouted. Unforntunatly her thoughts her right, Kristy spun around to see Danny, sanding on the curve, arms crossed, a cold unforgiving eyes glaring at her and Kai.  
  
Instinctively Kai pulled Kristy behind him, so he was between Danny and Kristy.  
  
"In time your presence will mean nothing," Danny spat, "You're nothing to me!"  
  
Kai's anger grew, as did his fear, "You will not lay a hand on Kristy!"  
  
"Don't have to.." Danny resorted, just at that moment, Stephen, Mikey and Henry stepped up behind him, "That's their job!"  
  
Kristy held on to Kai's arm tightly, Kai could feel her tremble at Stephen's presence, "Kai."  
  
Immediately, the Blade Breakers jumped in front of Kai and Kristy.  
  
"Get lost!" Ray hissed.  
  
"Or else!" Max growled.  
  
Stephen laughed, "Or else what?"  
  
At once, in unison, Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kai all with drew their launchers and blades.  
  
Danny snorted, "That's it? Only little team to protect you?"  
  
"And friends!" Added a voice, as Madison, Silver and Leah stepped up, holding blades too.  
  
"Even enemies!" Growled Julia, glaring at the boys.  
  
Ephram nodded, as he and his friends withdrew their blades, "Care to tango?" Ephram grinned.  
  
Danny snorted, "Let's go.." as he began to walk off.  
  
"You better watch out Kristy, next time the school won't be here to back you up! Soon it will be just you and me, just like that one night we shared!" Stephen glared evilly, as both Henry and Mikey walked off laughing.  
  
That was the last straw, Kristy broke down crying in fear, she fell to her knee's rocking as she sobbed. Just the memories brought back pain of that night, but she couldn't stand living through it again. Only the Blade Breakers knew why this was such a big threat towards Kristy. They all kneeled beside her, trying to calm her.  
  
Kai held her close, "Hush... It's okay, I won't let them touch you ever!" Kai promised as he rubbed her back easing her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure they don't come near you!" Tyson then sighed, "If I fail, I'll probably get another black eye from you!" he placed his hand on his one eye, remembering the pain she inflicted on him with her lift hook.  
  
"We are by your side the whole way!" Reassured Max.  
  
"It's okay, Kristy.." Ray sighed, glaring back up at where they once were.  
  
"I am so going to kill Danny!" Silver growled.  
  
"No kidding!" Huffed Madison.  
  
"Why is Kristy crying?" Asked the worried Leah.  
  
Tyson sighed, "Long story."  
  
Leah nodded, as she watched Kristy rock in Kai's arms, sobbing harshly.  
  
=============================  
  
Hey giys took me a while to update.but the next chappie is coming quick! Hope u liked this short one..lol  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	17. Gossip

Gossip (chappie 16)  
  
~Hotel~  
  
As Kristy slept in Kai's bed, Kai began to tell the story of what happened the night of Kristy's attack.:  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
-"Henry! Mikey! Let's go!" Stephen growled as he tugged on Kristy's arm, she flinched a little as she staggered, beside him.  
  
Kristy glance back for a moment, "I'm sorry.." she mouthed him, then looked away. Leaving Kai still standing there.  
  
What could he do? He knew if he returned without her, Tyson and the gang would be pissed, but what did he care, right? He was about to turn and walk back to the hotel when he heard Kristy yell.  
  
"No! Let......Go......of......ME!!" It sounded like she was struggling through each pause.  
  
Kai raced down the ally way to see a sight he wish he hadn't. Stephen had Kristy by the wrists, as she tried to fight him off. Mikey and Henry had one foot each, as they slammed them down to the ground so she was flat on her back. Kristy was crying as, Stephen began to rip her shirt. Her pants were already off. (A/N: Except her underwear...)  
  
"No!!" Kristy squealed, as he began to probe her. She tried to kick Henry and Mikey, for they too had begun to grope her. Kristy was squirming harshly, as Stephen forced her head to the ground knocking her out cold.  
  
She was being raped...and Kai knew it. Instinctively he threw himself at Stephen, as he toppled off of Kristy. Mikey and Henry stood up, as they ran towards Kai. Kai turned around with a spinning hook punch to Henry's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, as he tried to scramble away. Kai used a thrust side kick on Mikey's ribs, knocking the wind out of him, making him go flying.  
  
Stephen with a broken and bloody nose, stood up, and began to stumble backwards. Kai was huffing violently. As the three boys retreated in fear. "Pathetic.." He murmured Kai turned to Kristy, she was still unconscious. Half her shirt was ripped, exposing her bra. Dirt and blood covered her body. She had bruises on her forearms, and ankles from fighting off all three boys at once.  
  
Kai leaned down, and picked her up, as he carried her back to the hotel.-  
  
Flash Back Ends  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Madison gasped.  
  
"You saved her." Leah gasped.  
  
Kai nodded with a slight blush, "Yeah.."  
  
Leah grinned, "But that was before you guy's were together." Leah's grin grew wider, "So Kai has always had a heart!"  
  
Kai blushed madly, "Your point?" he asked coldly.  
  
"It's a compliment Kai! That was so sweet of you, and heroic!" Madison smiled, admiring his determination.  
  
Kai sweat dropped, "Yeah, I guess.."  
  
Tyson let out a laugh, "You think that's good!...."  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Kristy looked frantically, to Tyson, then to Ray, to Max, to Kenny, to Dizzi, and back to Max again. Kristy let out a loud cry. It was becoming hard for her to breath, she wanted to run. She didn't know why, it was an urge. Kristy quickly spun around preparing to run, when she hit some one, and fell backwards to the ground. Kristy, still huffing harshly looked up to see, Kai towering over her. Kai helped her up, as she began to sob into his chest. Everyone raised an eyebrow, as Kai comforted her.  
  
"She's in a bad state right now, we gotta get her warm clothes and lay her down...She needs to calm down....she's hyperventilating." Kai said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Right!" Max, and Tyson, ran to the closet, and grabbed a bunch of blankets as they began to make the couch a comfortable bed.  
  
Ray ran to his room, snatching a t-shirt. Ray threw the T-shirt to Kai, as he caught it with one hand. Kai slowly sat Kristy down, as he took of the remainder of her ripped shirt, (remember she's only in bra and underwear now..) Everyone practically blushed deep scarlet, realizing what all she had on. Even Kai. Kai slowly pulled the T-shirt over Kristy's head, as she leaned back on Kai. Still sobbing, her breathing slowed a bit.-  
  
Flash back Ends  
  
Madison was wide eyed, while Max and Leah were both on the floor laughing hysterically. While Kai just blushed madly, while glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Oh but I liked Tyson's shiner to be honest.." Max smirked.  
  
"Shiner?" Madison question still shaking off the last memory.  
  
Max laughed, "Oh yeah.."  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
Max was explaining to Mr. Dickenson, how Kristy came on their team. Just then, they all heard a shriek from Kristy/Kai's room, "Aaah! I look like a tom-boy!!" Everyone jumped at the sudden loud yell, and got up to see the commotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(bed room)~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I dunno...You look cute in 'em to me.." Kai smirked, who stared at Kristy.  
  
She was wearing very baggy jeans, and one of Kai's black shirt's that was also too big for her, (it was designed for muscle tone bodies) her hair was let down, and she wore her normal sneakers.  
  
Everyone bursted into the room at once.  
  
"Nice outfit!" Laughed Tyson, Kristy was already frustrated, so she punched Tyson in the face angrily (hard), "Ow!! She's go a good right arm too.." he moaned, (kee hee last time it was her left)  
  
"Don't pester me hallow legs, I'm not a morning person!" Kristy hissed, she then turned to Kai to whine, "Kai!!!"  
  
"You look fine!" He said coldly,  
  
Flash back ends  
  
  
  
Kai laughed evilly, "That's why I try not to piss her off in mornings!"  
  
"Oh I already knew that! I could have told you not to pester her in mornings Tyse, it was your own fault!" Leah giggled.  
  
"I didn't know!" Tyson pouted.  
  
While everyone laughed. But there were more serious topics to be dealt with, they needed to concentrate only Kristy's safety.  
  
=======================  
  
Sooooo? How was this one? It was suppose to make things lighten up with a small laugh..but not next chappie dun dun dun! Lol cya next chappie enjoy! 


	18. Sinking in

Allo me again.. just making up for writers block! Enjoy! Remember im still open for ideas. Short!! srry  
  
  
  
Sinking in (Chappie 17)  
  
"So what are we going to do about Danny and them.?" Asked Ray.  
  
"I wish I knew.." Kai sighed, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Stephen is right you know? One day he might get her alone!" Tyson sighed warningly.  
  
"That wont happen!" Kai snapped, "I'll be with her!"  
  
"Kai.That won't matter.." Max added, "They had you with guns last time!"  
  
"Max is right buddy! You can't protect her alone!" Tyson sighed.  
  
"They aren't scared of you Kai! Not anymore, they know you're scared!" Madison added sorrowfully, "They know Kristy's your weakness.."  
  
"Got any ideas then?" Kai spat challengingly.  
  
"Nothing yet.." Madison sighed.  
  
"Well until any of you smart asses come up with anything better than me by her side day and night, I suggest you keep your non valuable comments to your selves!" Kai growled as he marched out of the room, frustrated.  
  
Madison gasped at Kai's comment, "I didn't mean."  
  
Ray placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about him, he needs time to cool off, this is all still sinking in."  
  
Madison nodded, as she plunked down on the couch, slouching irritatedly. Followed by Ray.  
  
"Now what?" Huffed Leah.  
  
"Good question!" Added Max.  
  
"Kai has a point though.." Leah sighed, "Until we come up with a plan, we'll have to relie on Kai for Kristy's protection, and we all know, he wont let anyone touch her!"  
  
~ Mean while ~  
  
Kai watched Kristy sleep quietly on his bed. There was indeed two bed in the room, but she always found Kai's more safe and soothing.  
  
Kai sighed, still frusterated upon the argument which occurred moments ago. He knew he shouldn't have freaked on Madison, she doesn't know him that well. Maybe he got mad, because she was right.. He could barely protect Kristy that night, they had guns, what could he do? No she couldn't be right! Stephen, Danny, and them wouldn't stand a chance! He had to protect her, for both their sakes  
  
Kai slowly walked over to Kristy. A single tear fell from his cheek as he sat down beside her, "I can't lose you." he whispered.  
  
A small laugh came from below, "You can't silly," It was Kristy she held his hand tight, "I'll be by your side forever!" she smiled.  
  
"Kristy," Kai sighed, as he lay down in front of her, and held her close as she burried her face in his chest, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you.." Kristy smiled, as she hugged him closer.  
  
Sappy Chappie! Lol suxie I noe! But I really need ur ideas im running low! HELP!!!! IDEAS NEEDED, POST THEM IN YOUR R + R! Thanx bunchies!  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	19. Strike Fianl Chappie

Okay pplz this is the last chappie, I decided to make it long.. Dun't worry there will be a sequel pretty quick. sorry I know.. dunt worry okay? Enjoy this last chapter is you can ;)  
  
Strike (chappie 18)  
  
Kai woke up, at 4:01 am, something was wrong. But he couldn't tell what. He briskly sat up, glancing around the room. Something was wrong. He glanced down beside him. KRISTY!!! She was gone. His heart nearly skipped a beat, he quickly turned on a light, to find a note on her night table, and a lock of her hair.  
  
Kai scrambled out of bed, and grabbed the note angrily.  
  
'She's ours now, If you want her come and claim her.. You know where we'll be.{dungeon}' Kai's eye's widen, as he let out a scream, "NOO!!"  
  
This woke everyone in the room's beside his.  
  
------  
  
Kai slammed his fists on the kitchen table, hiding his face from the others as tears flowed.  
  
"No, no no no no no!!" he repeated.  
  
"Kai buddy, calm down, we'll get her back!" Promised Tyson, as Silver glanced uneasily to him.  
  
Leah was hysterically crying in Max's arms, while Madison consumed in shock, stood there blanked faced, as Ray tried to get her to talk.  
  
Kai stood up briskly, his face still tear streaked, panted and glaring intensely at the note, without a word, he strode past his team mates and out the door.  
  
"He's going to find her on his own.." Sighed Silver.  
  
"He doesn't always choose the right decision.." Tyson sighed.  
  
Madison leaned against the wall as she slid down it, holding her knees close. He body in shock she could not speak, her voice muted.  
  
"You and Silver should go after Kai, follow him for safety!" Ray added, as he sat beside Madison wrapping and arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, Ray and I will take care of Leah and Maddy!" Max smiled, as he hugged Leah's waist, as she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
Silver and Tyson nodded, then quickly followed Kai.  
  
--------  
  
(Dungeon- cold dark room)  
  
Kristy woke up in a cold damp and dark room. The sound of dripping water echoed. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were stuck, she could feel rope around her body. And the room looked familiar.  
  
Kristy coughed, the ropes tightly confined her chest, it was becoming hard for her to breath. The smell of ammonia still lingered in her nose. Blood trickled from her forehead, as she nodded sleepily.  
  
"It will only be a matter of time now." Laughed a cold, raspy voice.  
  
"Ron?" Kristy wheezed. (A/N: dun dun dun.he's back. and all of her enemies are one!)  
  
"You thought I gave up easy did you?" Ron laughed, "Hah! You will be my slave, Danny's girl, and Stephen's toy!" he growled in his English accented voice, "And Kai.."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kristy snapped, tears shedding.  
  
"He'll soon be out of the picture! DEAD!" Ron laughed as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Nooo." Kristy sobbed, as she remembered the last images before she opened her eyes to find herself locked in a room.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kristy smiled up at Kai, as she quietly kissed him on the lips before snuggling into the blankets while she snuggled in his arms.  
  
She had only been asleep for two hours, when she felt a hand and cloth wrap around her mouth and nose.  
  
The stench of ammonia entered her nose, her eyes became heavy and her sight became blurred. As she tried to scream, the ammonia fumes entered her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. She reached out for Kai, but she was already off the bed. She saw Kai sleeping quietly on the bed, as she struggled with the arms around her.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as she slipped away into unconsciousness.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Kristy sobbed, as she hung her head in remorse.  
  
Soon what seemed like hours of struggling in the dark, Kristy heard noise's in the distance.  
  
"Kristy?" it called.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped, "Go away!" she cried, remembering Ron's warning.  
  
"Kristy is that you?" Kai called back.  
  
"Go away Kai!" Kristy screamed, but Kai only came quicker. He stopped dead at her sight.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai gasped, as he ran toward her to untie her, "I'm so sorry, I should have protected you."  
  
"Kai.." Kristy sobbed, "You have to leave now! They'll kill you!" struggling to fight Kai back.  
  
Kai just ignored her as he began to pull at the ropes.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy screamed, she saw Ron, Danny, Stephen, Mikey, and Henry standing behind him.  
  
Kai spun around to see the boys, "I won't let you hurt her!" Kai growled.  
  
"She is my wife!" Ron growled.  
  
"I am not! I will never marry you!" Kristy shrieked.  
  
Ron clenched his teeth in anger, "Fine!" he glanced to Henry and Mikey, then nodded. As they began to approach Kai.  
  
"No!!!" Kristy shrieked, fidgeting more in the ropes, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Kai bared his fists, as Mikey hit him on the head with a gun, allowing Henry to grab one arm, Mikey quickly grabbed another. Kai quickly came too, realizing he was trapped.  
  
Stephen quickly kissed Kristy, "it was a pleasure." he grinned, then walked over to Kai and kicked him in the groin, causing Kai to fall to his knees. Danny grabbed his ankles forcing them to the ground so he couldn't get up.  
  
"You pathetic bastard!" Stephen spat, walking back behind Ron.  
  
Ron grinned to Kai, then back at Kristy, "Sorry my love, but if I can't have you." Ron sighed, as he pulled out a gun.  
  
Kai's eye's widened in fear realizing what Ron would do, "NO! Kristy!"  
  
Kristy knew it was coming, tears fell silently from her cheeks, "I love you," she whispered, then slowly shut her eyes. (imagine this in slow motion)  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "..Then no one can!" he yelled, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Nooooooo! Kristy!" Kai shrieked, trying to break free of the hold. Forcing his chest out ward.  
  
*BANG*  
  
...*Silence*...  
  
Kai kneeled there gasping, glancing at Kristy. Henry and Mikey let go of Kai's arms, and Danny stood up.  
  
Her head, limply nodding, blood spilling through her shirt on her chest. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Motionless, her eyes still red from crying, her face still tear streaked. Only, she sat silent.  
  
"Kristy..." Kai fell to his hands and knees crying, his head, hung downward.  
  
"Pathetic.." muttered Ron, as he left the dungeon followed by Stephen, Danny, Henry, and Mikey.  
  
"Oh Kristy, if only you had listened to me.." Danny sighed, following the others.  
  
Kai slowly crawled over to Kristy, he gently untied the ropes, allowing her body to fall into his arms.  
  
Slowly, he lay her on her back. Kai held her neck up, still gasping, his hands quivering at her lips, as he sobbed. Finally Kai, pulled her up, hugging her, as blood spilled on his body.  
  
Just at that moment Silver and Tyson came running in panting, slouching; their hands on their knees to keep up. But it didn't last long, the moment they saw Kai.  
  
He was covered in blood, little his own, more was Kristy's.  
  
"Kai." Tyson gasped.  
  
"Kristy." Silver's voice trembled, she took a step forward.  
  
"She's gone." Kai mumbled underneath Kristy's shoulder, he rocked her for a while.  
  
"Oh no.." Tyson and Silver gasped in unison, as they kneeled beside him.  
  
--------  
  
A week passed, since Kristy's death. And nothing seemed the same any more. Leah had become a wreck; Max remembered her very reaction..:  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kai staggered through the hotel door, his head bleeding, with a black eye. Tyson and Silver tried to help him walk, but he just pushed them away. With a snorted, "No!"  
  
Staring forward, as he entered.  
  
Leah bit her lip, glancing at Kai, as her grip on Max's arm grew heavy.  
  
"Kai?" She asked nervously.  
  
Kai looked at Leah, he knew this was going to be hard, immediately tears started to form in his eyes, and Leah knew why. Kai remained staring at her, with teary eyes, he knew how she felt.  
  
"No." Leah whispered, she let go of Max's arm, and fell to her knee's as tears began to flow,  
  
"No!!" She repeated even more loudly, as Kai kneeled beside her, she lunged into his arms.  
  
"No!!!" she finally shrieked at the peek of her outburst. Kai cried too as he leaned on Leah, who returned the gesture.  
  
Madison fell in Ray's arms sobbing; the shock sinking deeper, "Ray!" She sobbed, as Ray held her close.  
  
"It's okay." Ray whispered.  
  
Realising he was crying in front of his friends, Kai let go of Leah, "I'm sorry.. I couldn't protect her.." He whispered, as he briskly left the room, and went into his.  
  
Leah sobbed at Kai's remark, as she quickly spun around sobbing into Max's chest.  
  
Max rubbed her back trying to calm her, "It's okay, it will be okay." Although he wasn't so sure of his own words.  
  
Silver just leaned on Tyson not sure what to do, weather to cry, scream or remain silent, yet Tyson felt her shudder.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Madison was in denial, and kept quiet, except when she talked with Ray, which seemed the only thing that brought a smile to her face any more.  
  
Kai was back to normal, shutting everyone out, keeping quiet and to him self, although his blading skills seemed to fall. But no one dared to comment on it.  
  
Max was constantly trying to cheer everyone up, but instead everyone's grief brought Max down.  
  
While Ray tried to act normal for Madison's sake.  
  
Everything was different now, without Kristy, everything seemed changed or effected some how.  
  
Leah was always having nightmares, and she rarely smiled.  
  
While Kai didn't sleep at all, and after her death he was back to being cold again.  
  
Dizzi was very upset, causing her and Kenny's work to plunge.  
  
Silver never forgave Danny, and ended up staying with the Blade Breakers.  
  
While Tyson was always trying to make Silver smile, and forget the stuff that made her sad.  
  
Max was also in grief but seeing Leah depressed, depressed him.  
  
Madison was never her self, she was always quiet, and constantly staring off into space, thinking god knows what, which worried Ray.  
  
But one night, while Kai lay wide awake on his bed, he noticed a glow from Kristy's bag, that hadn't left her bed since her death. What was this glow that disturbed him at 3 in the morning?  
  
Kai sat up staring at the light, then smiled softly. He didn't know what it was, but it soon disappeared, and for the first time it felt like everything would soon be okay.  
  
============================  
  
lol total cliff hanger.. you all wanna know what that light is and why I killed Kristy off. or is she dead? Hmm.. well, u just have to wait for the sequel, kinda like a season finale. ^_^ See you all soon! Lol kant wait to hear you rant in your review! (and yes I noe, I stalled it a bit, and her death went quick. but I suk at ending storys!)  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	20. outakes for thanx

mystic-water: it's been nearly 4 months since I started this fic! And i want to thank you all for reviewing! Not once did I get a flame on this fic..... Anyway-- I just wanted to say thanks... and i thot it would be cute- if i posted some out takes in making this Fic ENJOY and I thankl you all *sobs* ooh i love u pplz...  
  
Kai: great now she's geting emotional.....  
  
mystic-water: *womps kai* 'HMPH'  
  
Kai: *sighs* Oi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~  
  
Out takes from chappie 1  
  
The Cry: (Chappie 1)  
  
Tyson was munching down his 5th burger, in White Spot. The Blade Breakers were in Canada, for a short while, visiting before the headed out to Australia, for the Australian tournament.  
  
"Tyson pipe down a moment!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Wah?" Tyson asked with a mouth full of food. *chokes on the food* "Gawwwww!!! HELP!! *cough*"  
  
mystic-water: Kai... -_-*  
  
Kai: *grins* my pleasure! *smaks Tyson hard--and food flys outa his mouth*  
  
Max: eeewww tyson gross!!!  
  
mystic-water: oi, this may take awhile!!  
  
~~NEXT scence-- meeting kristy~~~  
  
Kristy: "Let go of me!" .  
  
Kai: You heard the girl let her go! *walked up to the two boys*, Girls may be weak, but that's no reason to take advantage of them!  
  
Ray: -silence-  
  
Kristy: *whisperes...* Ray its your line!  
  
Ray: What is it? *whispers back*  
  
Everyone falls anime style  
  
mystic-water: CUT!!!!!  
  
~~NEXT scence-- meeting the girls-- from chappie 4~  
  
Madison: Oh my god...I was up all night, trying to finish as much as I could on our Research project.  
  
Kristy: What's with the dress Maddy? *giggles*  
  
Leah: Madison, thinks it will help her with the guys, at the dance! *laughs*  
  
Ray: Works for me....*whispered to Max*  
  
Madison: SHUT UP LEAH!!! *nudges Leah hard*  
  
Leah: Ouch! *She flinched, holding her side., then fell over on the grass, landing on her knees* Ow, my knees!!! *glars at madison* Maddy, you weren't suppose to hit my THAT hard!!  
  
mystic-water: CUT!! *sighs*  
  
~~~~chappie 8--the kissies~  
  
mystic-water: annd action!!  
  
Kai: *kissies Kirsty passionately...*  
  
Kristy: *kisses back*  
  
Kai: *breaks kiss, and blushes--its a real blush* S-sorry... *mutters*  
  
Kristy: It's okay... *whispered in a light yet shakey laugh, as she turns Kai to face her*  
  
Kai: *kisses her again, as Kristy pulls him down on top of her*  
  
mystic-water: *frowns quietly* is this in the script? *reads over script*  
  
Kristy: mmm... Kai.... *kissies*  
  
mystic-water: *looks up* um.. guys this isn't in the script *waves script around*  
  
*they continues makin out*  
  
mystic-water:: GUYS?!?! HEY!! its not in the script!! CUT!!!  
  
*kissies continues*  
  
mystic-water: GUYS? *frowns* hey i said stop! *wacks Kai and kristy with a rolled up script* *they stop and blush looking at mystic*  
  
Kristy: kee hee ... oopz? *sighs* not my fault he's a good kisser...  
  
Kai: *folds arms..* *grunts*  
  
mystic-water: *sighs* bout time u stop! okay pplz lets take this from the top!!! PROPERLY!!!  
  
~~~~next--chappie 12 outtakes- grieving~  
  
mystic-water: ok now Kai act depressed!! ACTION!!  
  
Kai: *is walking quietly, with sad look plastered on his face*  
  
mystic-water: *whispers to sound cordinator* turn on beautiful goodbye....now!  
  
*song plays*  
  
'Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn....  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye'  
  
*kai suddenly trips over the lighting cords, plus the rain made it slippery- - and Kai falls flat on his face*  
  
Kai: OW!! *grunts* X_x  
  
mystic-water: Oi CUT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol ---- silly outtakes i noe...but hey i just wanted to thnk u all ne way!! for making me feel specail!!  
  
Kai: *sighs* u say that everyday mystic....  
  
mystic-water: *stares at kai blankly* ur point........any way ........thnxs again  
  
L8ter Dayz 


End file.
